Es una orden
by EnllyUki
Summary: Si antes tenía que lidiar con la preocupación de sus padres, ante el extraño deseo que tenía por volar entre los árboles, ahora, ya en la universidad, tenía que lidiar con la ansiedad de su novia a causa de la llegada de su primo. Ese primo de ojos color oliva, siempre fríos y calculadores que harán mella en el corazón de Eren, aflorando sentimientos indebidos. Riren/Reencarnación.
1. El final para un nuevo comienzo

**Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece exclusiva y únicamente a ****Hajime Isayama. Yo **** solo tome a sus personajes por un ratito, para hacerlos participes de mi imaginación sanamente dañada :33 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, holitas a todos! *W*  
Aquí trayéndoles un nuevo fic **

**Hace días que lo tengo en mi cabeza, impidiéndome dormir D: Así que lo escribí con todas las ganas que una persona puede tener a las 2:00 de la mañana :DDD Luego de escribirlo dormí plácidamente, ah *-***

**Ahora sin más palabras mías de mí, pueden empezar a leer.**

**- El final para un nuevo comienzo -–**

Hanji se acercó corriendo con una mueca de dolor, su brazo había sido aprisionado dolorosamente por un titán y –a pesar de que intentó comunicarse con él- no parecía tener intención de soltarla y menos dejar que escapara viva, por lo que recurrió a matarlo, cosa que no fue fácil, ya que su mano aún seguía siendo retenida, pero lo hizo aunque su brazo no salió exento, se desangraba y tuvo que actuar con rapidez y destreza.

A pesar de que en la mayoría de los casos se decía que hay que hacer un torniquete, ella no lo hizo, no le parecía muy recomendable, en vez de eso tomó su propia capa e hizo presión en la abierta y sangrante herida.

Ahora se encontraba con suerte ahí. No había caminado mucho cuando vio una silueta arrodillada en el suelo, por un momento pensó que era un muerto pero al acercarse más se alarmó de sobremanera al identificar quien era. ¿Qué rayos hacía Levi ahí? Con una sensación turbadora lo observó más de cerca; notó la palidez del pelinegro, su cara había perdido toda expresión, sus ojos parecían dos cuencos vacíos libres de cualquier sentimiento, sus manos estaban apretadas en su pantalón y sus hombros rígidos temblaban levemente.- ¡Levi! Que pasó… ¿Levi?-

-El no…-murmuró con voz apagada y quebrada.- Él no está…no lo está…

-¿Quién Levi?- preguntó Hanji empezando a inquietarse, luego cayó en la cuenta de algo raro- ¿Dónde está Eren?

Silenció. Hanji empezó a unir todo en un siniestro rompecabezas.

-L-levi no me digas que Eren…-

-¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO! Ya volverá, el solo fue a…- Levi se quedó sin aire.

Eren estaba muerto, muerto por su maldita culpa. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y mordió con fuerza su labio intentando controlar los sollozos que querían escapar. Sus ojos escocían a causa las lágrimas retraídas con dolor.

-Levi no…-susurró la líder de escuadrón con voz afligida.- ¿E-en donde…?

-El…él está…muerto.- Levi pereció ante la dolorosa y agónica situación, lágrimas amargas abandonaban sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas de la manera más abatida, hasta llegar a su quijada, para luego ir a parar en sus manos. Su vista se veía borrosa, su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente producto de los violentos sollozos.

Lo había perdido, perdió a la persona que más amaba en ese cruel y despiadado mundo.

-No…- Hanji tomó de los hombros al más bajo, obligándola a mirarla.- ¿Pero cómo Levi? ¿Cómo fuer eso posible? Eren…Eren podía regenerarse, no pudo simplemente morir.

-El ya no podía, su cuerpo dejó de regenerarse y aun así el…-comenzó a explicar Levi con voz queda, recordando tristemente lo ocurrido.- Aun así el me salvo.

.

.

.

_Todo iba en perfecto orden. Levi iba con su ahora actual escuadrón -Historia, __Mikasa, Jean, Armin, Sasha, Connie y por supuesto Eren- este último iba a lado del pelinegro, como siempre, iban cerca uno del otro. El sargento nunca lo admitiría pero le agradaba la cercanía del castaño, lo hacía sentirse extraña y absurdamente calmado y feliz._

_Se acercaban a su objetivo. Algunos reclutas tenían el rostro consumido por los nervios, mientras que otros detonaban emoción, ese sería su última misión, ese sería el día en el que exterminarían a todos los titanes que faltaban. Darían fin al terror que los había hostigado desde hace años. Los titanes por fin desaparecerían de la humanidad, por fin podrían ser libres._

_Con esos pensamientos Eren azotó las riendas del caballo con más energía provocando que este vaya más rápido, nada lo detendría, ese día era el final de todo, ya no tendría que seguir encerrado tras esos enormes muros, podría salir, correr, saltar por todas partes sin miedo. _

_Observó de soslayo al sargento, él también iba bastante rápido; su cabello negro se agitaba, su capa se sacudía al ritmo del viento y una mirada llena de firmeza estaba impregnada en sus ojos color oliva. Ese hermoso color que a Eren le encantaba. De pronto el pelinegro también lo regresó a ver -como si intuyera su mirada sobre él y dejó que sus ojos reposaran en los de él, diciéndose miles de cosas con la mirada, haciéndose una promesa con ellos. _

_Se encontraban en terreno plano, por lo que no les ayudaría mucho el equipo tridimensional y eso, de por sí, ya preocupaba a algunos, pero eso no fue un obstáculo para que su voluntad flaquera. _

_Una bengala color roja apareció, advirtiendo el avistamiento del primer titán de la última zona que seguía invadido de ellos. _

_La parte complicada del plan empezaba._

_Se dividieron en los grupos que se les asignaron en la explicación del plan; Mikasa, Armin y Jean cambiaron de rumbo tomando la ruta derecha mientras que Sasha, Historia y Connie tomaron la izquierda, abriéndose, Eren disminuyó la velocidad, dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás para guiar a los nuevos reclutas y Levi fue a parar a la cabeza junto con Irvin y Hanji. Todo parecía ir bastante bien, aun no se separaban mucho por lo que el castaño podía ver a sus amigos a lo lejos, dio un vistazo hacia atrás. _

_Los nuevos reclutas parecían estar asustados, otros consumidos por los nervios y otros al borde de la paranoia, pero todos tenía algo en común. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenía una firme mirada, ninguno se rendiría tan fácil, todos lucharían hasta el final. Eso hizo que el ojiverde esbozara una sonrisa sincera. _

_Eren volteó la mirada hacia al frente, podía divisar al sargento levemente. Suspiró. Si todo eso acababa, podría ir con el pelinegro a donde sea, ver el exterior –tranquilamente- cogidos de la mano, juntos, por siempre. _

_Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más ante sus pensamientos. Si, definitivamente los titanes tenían que desaparecer._

_Todo estaba más que perfecto. Todo, hasta que empezó a oscurecer._

_Había titanes por todos lados, gritos desgarradores inundaban todo el lugar, sangre derramada por toda la planicie, dando una sensación más sombría a lo que antes era el verde pasto._

_Eren abrió lentamente los ojos, los sentía pesados. Todo se veía difuso, escuchaba su propia respiración algo lenta, su corazón golpeteaba contra su pecho y sus oídos parecían estar llenos de agua. No lograba escuchar muy bien. Intentó levantarse, pero al hacerlo sintió fuertes pinchazos en todo el cuerpo._

_¿A qué momento perdieron el control de la situación? Lo mejor sería levantarse en ese mismo instante antes de que algún titán aparezca. Así lo hizo, haciendo acopio de todo su esfuerzo y la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, pero volvió a caer con fuerza hacia el piso, notó nuevamente esos pinchazos en su cuerpo. Luego de un momento de respiración, cayó en la cuenta de otra cosa y ahogó un grito. _

_Su cuerpo no estaba regenerándose, tenía algunas heridas abiertas aunque la más grave era de la cintura para abajo. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Sus piernas estaban ahí, pero su costado derecho no. Podía jurar que hasta podría ver las entrañas saliendo de su cuerpo. _

_Con alarma y desesperación se arrodilló y empezó a buscar efusivamente con la mirada a alguien que lo pudiera ayudar, pero lo único que veía eran cadáveres botados a su alrededor. ¿A dónde había ido a parar? Abrió los ojos de sobremanera. Es que ¿Ahí iba a acabar su vida? ¿Solo? Tomo aire repetidas veces, tenía que salir de ahí, no tenía ni una maldita idea de porque aún seguía consciente con la gravedad de sus heridas, pero ahí estaba, poniéndose de pie dolorosamente y con espasmos sacudiendo su cuerpo. _

_Varias imágenes empezaron a pasar por su mente, dio un primer paso con una mueca de dolor. Vio la muerte de su madre a manos de ese asqueroso titán. Otro pasó…vio todos esos días llenos de entrenamientos fuertes, que hacía que su cuerpo se desgastara hasta decir basta. Otro más…La muerte de sus compañeros en el escuadrón por la titán hembra. Otro…La cara de Annie al estar congelada. Y otro…El sargento dándole su primer beso. Comenzó a caminar más rápido, con su cuerpo ladeado hacia el costado herido… No, no iba a morir. No ahora. No de esa forma. No ahí. No solo. _

_Ya había estado a un buen tramo de distancia cuando escuchó el característico sonido retumbar en el suelo, haciéndolo estremecer. Se dio la vuelta exaltado, e intentó tomar sus cuchillas, pero tarde se dio cuenta que de alguna forma habían desaparecido, no solo eso. Todo su equipo. El titán se acercó, tenía un rostro que detonaba satisfacción, su sonrisa dejaba ver sus dientes, que se encontraban manchados de un líquido color carmesí. Sangre. _

_Su enrome brazo empezó a extenderse listo para tomar a Eren, el simplemente lo miraba, sus ojos soltaban chispas y una sonrisa macabra apareció en sus labios. Si iba a morir ahí. Lo haría peleando. _

_La mano ya estaba demasiado cerca cuando el castaño pudo entrever como el gancho de un equipo tridimensional se clavaba fuertemente a la parte inferior del gigante brazo. Fue un momento, el castaño sintió como era tomado bruscamente por alguien, siendo alzado por los aires, se aferró a las prendas ajenas mientras sentía como descendían. ¿Quién es…? Ese aroma, no podría confundirlo con nadie. Su sargento estaba ahí, salvándolo. Se aferró más fuertemente, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro. Poco fue el feliz momento que sintió, cuando chocaron violentamente contra el suelo. Aun así no lo soltó, a pesar de sentir sus heridas más abiertas, a pesar de sentir que en cualquier momento la inconsciencia lo consumiría, a pesar de sentir sus entrañas tan expuestas, no lo soltó._

_Levi aún seguía aprisionado por los brazos de Eren, se encontraba encima del ojiverde quien parecía estar sollozando. No quería soltarlo tampoco, afianzó sus propios brazos, tomándolo de la cintura, queriendo sentirlo más cerca. No podía describir con palabras la sensación de terror que lo invadió cuando perdió de vista al castaño, había demasiados titanes a su alrededores, demasiados soldados ya habían muerto, sentía que ya había aniquilado a suficientes pero aun así los titanes no dejaban de aparecer._

_Su corazón latía desbocado imaginándose lo peor, también había perdido de vista a su escuadrón y también a Irvin y Hanji pero lo único que invadía su mente era Eren, fue por eso que decidió ir en su busca, con algunos titanes siguiéndolo. Ya iba horas buscándolo cuando lo logró divisar, en el suelo mirando con odio al titán frente a él. _

_Suspiro de alivio, al menos estaba vivo. Apuntó y disparó el pistón clavándolo en el brazo del titán y tomó a Eren en sus brazos._

_Justo en ese momento, sus brazos se sentían pegajosos, supuso que sería sangre de los titanes, pero se dio cuenta que aún seguía caliente al tacto. Se separó asustado y con alarma observó la grave herida de Eren; su costado derecho estaba descubierto, la mitad de su costilla había desaparecido y sangre salía a borbotones de la enorme herida. _

_-¿Pero qué mierda paso…?- soltó sobresaltado y alzó la cabeza clavando sus ojos en los del castaño, soltó el aire de pronto y tomó el rostro del castaño entre sus manos.- ¿Eren?...Oye mocoso, no te atrevas a cerras los ojos, ¿me entiendes? No te atrevas._

_-S-si- Eren asintió mirándolo, empezaba a ver todo borroso. Apenas podía distinguir el rostro del sargento.- Me duele mucho, sargento._

_- Claro que te debe doler, idiota. ¿Pero porque no…?-empezó a preguntar confundido, con el miedo empezando a apoderarse de su cuerpo.- ¿Por qué no te estas regenerando?_

_-No puedo…ya no puedo regenerarme.-susurró Eren con voz débil._

_-¿Q-que?¿Como que no te puedes regenerar Eren? Deber ser una jodida broma._

_-Lo siento, es que…solo ya no puedo. Lo intente y…-_

_-¡Y una mierda Eren! Solo es tu jodida mente, vamos maldito mocoso. ¡Concéntrate!- le interrumpió Levi enojado._

_-Está bien, lo…lo intentaré.- respondió tomando aire, cosa que hizo que sintiera punzadas en su pecho._

_Levi esperó a que algún tipo de humo saliera de las heridas de Eren, pero nada salió. _

_No, ese mocoso no iba a morir. Mientras esté el ahí para protegerlo no lo haría._

_Volvió a temblar el suelo debajo de ellos, el pelinegro se giró logrando distinguir a un titán a lo lejos. ¡Mierda! Iba a coger las cuchillas cuando se dio cuenta que su equipo no estaba consigo, lo empezó a buscar con rapidez y lo logró ubicar demasiado lejos. Empezó a caminar hacia ellas, cuando recordó a Eren, no podía dejarlo ahí ¿Y si otro titán aparecía? El castaño no estaba en condiciones de defenderse y menos aún de pelear. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a llevarlo arrastrando, pero-con sorpresa- lo vio levantado, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los dientes bien apretados._

_-¿Estás seguro de que estas bien mocoso?_

_-Si… lo estoy…sar-sargento. S-salgamos rápido….de aquí.- respondió Eren con voz trémula mientras se dirigía a lado de Levi._

_Los pasos se escucharon demasiado cerca para el gusto de Levi._

_Se giró nuevamente, pero esta vez no logró ubicar su equipo, más bien logró ver un aplastado pedazo de metal y el titán más cerca de ellos._

_-Vamos Eren._

_-¿Sargento cómo vamos a…?-_

_-Yo me encargo de eso, tu solo apresúrate.- corrieron en dirección contraria, un bosque frondoso se encontraba cerca y Levi no dudo en adentrarse a él, podrían esconderse hasta que -con suerte- alguien los encuentre. Regresó a ver hacia atrás, el castaño estaba a unos tres pasos lejos de él, se veía pálido, podía jurar que hasta estaba más blanco que un hoja de papel._

_Paró en seco mientras Eren se iba acercando y lo tomó en brazos._

_-¡Sargento! Solo lo haré ir más lento._

_-Cállate mocoso._

_Sin duda el titán no tardaría en alcanzarlos, pero no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a ese idiota._

_Con Eren cargado, tomó rutas por los que se dificultara pasar al titán y de un momento a otro lo perdieron de vista. Al menos en ese momento._

_Dejó al castaño apoyado en un árbol lo suficientemente grueso para taparlos, se levantó y observo calculadoramente lo que les rodeaba. No se le ocurría que hacer, había sido capacitado para atender heridas, pero no del grado de Eren. Seguramente la loca de Hanji podría hacer algo, detener el sangrado o algo para que el castaño deje de palidecer a cada segundo. _

_Se pasó las manos por el cabello ¿En dónde mierda se encontraban todos?_

_-¿Sargento?- oyó la voz débil del ojiverde llamándolo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Siéntese a mi lado._

_-No creo que sea buena idea bajar la guardia en estos momentos.- soltó mirándolo seriamente._

_-Por favor Sargento, solo por esta vez. Antes de que…-_

_-No._

_-¿Eh? Pero si no terminé de hablar…-_

_-Ibas a decir antes de que mueras. Pero no lo harás ¿entiendes?...Es una orden.-dijo apartando la mirada._

_-Está bien sargento –respondió Eren con una sonrisa.- Pero ¿Se puede sentar, por favor?_

_Suspiró._

_-Solo por esta vez, mocoso.- aceptó Levi sentándose y apoyando su espalda, intentando relajarse. Al menos eso intento, cuando escucho como el ojiverde empezó a temblar y a castañear sus dientes. En un movimiento se sacó su capa y se la puso encima al castaño._

_-Sargento pero usted no tiene…-_

_-Solo guarda silencio y póntelo ¿quieres?-respondió detonando molestia._

_-Gracias, es usted muy bueno._

_-Tsk. –se cruzó de brazos, dejó caer su cabeza hacia tras y observo el ya oscuro cielo. No era buena idea estar en esa posición, con la guardia baja, pero estar lado de Eren hacia que su cuerpo se relajara sin pedirlo._

_-¿Sabe?- pregunto Eren apegándose al pelinegro y reposando su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.- No me quejaría si dejo esta vida a lado suyo. Pero con la certeza de que usted vivirá._

_-Deja de decir estupideces. Los dos viviremos._

_-¿En serio lo cree sargento?-pregunto en un susurro apenas audible, Levi lo miró seriamente._

_-Si Eren.- _

_Todo volvió a quedar en silencio, simplemente se escuchaba la respiración de ambos, el del ojiverde menos palpable, pero su corazón aún seguía palpitando. Las hojas se balanceaban por la fría brisa que decidía pasar por los alrededores. Recordó que Hanji había dicho que los titanes son menos activos por la noche, pero que había casos en los que esta reacción variaba por el tipo de titán. Así que prefirió no cerrar los ojos, a pesar de que la oscuridad lo engullía todo, si apenas y la escasa luz proveniente de la luna llegaba hasta ese lugar, los arboles obstaculizaban su paso. _

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero abrió los ojos sobresaltado al sentir vibraciones cerca, al final había cedido ante el cansancio y había bajado la guardia de la peor forma. Se levantó con agilidad, Eren no estaba. _

_Lo buscó con la mirada desesperado, lo alcanzó a divisar, no muy lejos,, apenas una sombra por la falta de iluminación. _

_Se acercó rápidamente asustándolo._

_-¿Qué crees que haces mocoso?- pregunto mirándolo molesto. Eren tenía la respiración acelerada, se tambaleaba pero aun así se mantenía de pie, la capa que le había puesto sobre los hombros hace poco ahora se encontrada presionando su herida, ahora esa prenda también se encontraba empapada de sangre._

_-Es-escuche un…un titán.- respondió con voz frágil mientras se apoyaba rígidamente en el pelinegro._

_-Sí, pero esa no es razón. Vuelve allá y no hagas esfuerzo._

_-No, no lo haré- su voz se tornó más audible.-Me quedaré aquí junto a usted._

_-Vuelve allá de una jodida vez. Yo puedo con el titán._

_-¡Que no lo haré!_

_-Eren…-dijo Levi irritado, si no hacía lo que le ordenaba, el mismo lo cargaría y lo dejaría en ese árbol, amarrándolo si era necesario. Justo cuando este se disponía a atrapar a Eren y arrastrarlo, el titán hizo su aparición haciendo temblar el suelo y haciendo correr a los animales que se encontraban cerca. _

_Ambos miraron hacia todos lados, buscando un lugar al cual escapar de las gigantes manos. Levi actuó con rapidez, tomó de la mano a Eren y corrieron con toda su fuerza, o al menos con todo lo que le quedaba Eren, quien empezó a jadear. _

_El castaño cayó de rodillas, apoyando sus palmas en el húmedo suelo, se disponía a levantarse pero sus piernas le fallaron y volvió a caer. Levi lo tomó con fuerza y lo levantó pero no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que ya se encontraba de ser devorado. Simplemente se sintió alzado en el aire, apresado por unas enormes manos. Maldición…vio la cara del titán, vio su boca abriéndose de forma lenta y tortuosa y vio sus ojos vacíos de pensamientos coherentes _

_Así iba a morir, de la forma que menos quería hacerlo._

_Bufó molesto, tenía que escapar de alguna forma. Si el moría también lo haría Eren. Comido por el titán o desangrándose solo. _

_-¡SARGENTO! –Levi miro sobresaltado a su derecha y maldijo en voz alta._

_-¡OYE IDIOTA! ¿QUE CREES QUE…?-Empezó a Gritar Levi a Eren. El castaño con muy poca agilidad se mantenía medio arrodillado en el brazo del titán. Pero este parecía interesado en devorar a su presa aun sujeto en su mano. _

_El pelinegro sentía las asquerosas gotas viscosas provenientes de la boca del titán caer sobre su rostro, con una mueca dirigió la mirada hacia afuera, Eren ya no estaba a su vista. Pero lo que si vio fue como el titán cerraba sus dientes, preparado para partirle en dos…y en el último segundo una gruesa rama impidiéndole aplastarlo. _

_-¡Sargento! ¡Vamos!- Eren tomó la mano del más bajo jalándolo, para liberarlo de las manos que aún lo sostenían. Logró sacarlo, ambos cayendo en el acto. Levi se levantó e inmediatamente buscó a Eren. Aún seguían en esa cavidad viscosa ¿Y si había caído hacia la garganta del titán? Levi se alarmó, sabía que no dudaría ni un segundo en saltar tras él, pero logró encontrarlo, recostado con un semblante raro en su rostro. _

_Se acercó y pudo vislumbrar sus ojos brillando, inundados de alarma._

_-Eren esto no durará mucho. Pronto esa rama se romperá. Así que vamos.- Al ver que Eren aun lo miraba de esa forma, prefirió jalarlo a la fuerza. _

_Lo jaló pero este parecía estar adherido a la lengua del titán, lo jaló más fuerte haciendo que el castaño gritara de dolor._

_-Sargento yo…- Eren intento hablar pero un crujido fuerte sonó proveniente de la rama, interrumpiéndolo, esta empezaba a partirse.- ¡Sargento salga!_

_-Eso quiero idiota, pero tú no pareces querer cooperar.- dijo Levi atrayéndolo así. Otro crujido.- ¡Eren levántate de una maldita vez!_

_-¡No puedo hacerlo sargento!- Su herida estaba fusionándose con la piel interna del titán, no se podía mover hasta más allá de las enormes fauces.- Por favor, hágalo._

_-¡Basta Eren!_

_-¡Sargento salte!_

_-No lo haré –Levi estaba al borde de la desesperación. No podía dejarlo, lo necesitaba ¡Maldición! – No te dejaré._

_-Sargento…-murmuró el castaño._

_Repentinamente, el castaño lo tomó del borde de la chaqueta y lo atrajo. Besó sus labios bruscamente, deseando con toda sus fuerzas aferrarse a ese último recuerdo.- Lo amo Sargento._

_-Eren…-susurró Levi confundido._

_De pronto se sintió empujado violentamente hacia atrás, chocando con la rama que evitaba el titán cerrar su boca, intentó agarrarse de alguna cosa, pero todo estaba resbaloso y sus manos se deslizaban con facilidad._

_-¡Eren!- cayó de la boca del titán._

_Estaba paralizado, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir._

_Sentía que todo pasaba demasiado lento y surrealista; el aire a su alrededor, cuando la boca del enorme titán se cerró justamente en el cuello de Eren y de pronto como todo se volvió negro._

_._

_._

_._

_-_¡¿Cómo que no se regeneraba?!

-¡Simplemente no lo hacía! –gritó Levi apretando fuertemente las manos, se levantó tambaleante, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, sus piernas parecían estar a punto de romperse, aunque supuso que uno de ellos, en realidad, si estaba roto a causa de la caída desde la boca del titán hasta el suelo. Pero eso era lo que menos le molestaba en ese momento.

-¿Levi?- preguntó Hanji atónita al ver como el pelinegro tomaba su equipo tridimensional.

-Dámelo- ordenó con un semblante frío.

-¡Tómalas! Pero Levi…-dijo Hanji equívoca, haciendo una mueca de dolor.-La mayoría de los nuestros ya están muertos y dudo que logremos salir con vida. Pero ¿Sabes?...Que se jodan, me uno.

Levi asintió.

-Los mataré, pelearé hasta el final y se arrepentirán...-Levi sacó sus cuchillas. Con su expresión llena de ira contenida, frustración y ante todo venganza.-…de haber asesinado a mi mocoso.

-Fue un gusto haberte conocido, obsesivo de la limpieza- murmuró Hanji, preparada para lo que se avecinaba.

-Lo mismo digo, espécimen raro.

Y ambos se lanzaron a batalla. Uno, con unos sorprendente ojos color aguamarina grabados a fuego en su mente y corazón. Mientras que la otra, con el raro deseo de ser devorada por un titán con una linda y tétrica sonrisa.

.

.

.

**Ya sé, ya sé TT-TT –se siente una asesina- No sé cómo los escritores viven con la muerte de los personajes D: Esto no es una indirecta a Cassandra Clare, que conste e-e**

**Pero esto tenía que pasar TnT**

**Y bueno, intentaré actualizar en la semana, ya que mi cabeza está llena de ideas para el siguiente cap :33**

**Dicho eso…**

**Adiós *W***

••**_Erevi Tetsu_**••


	2. Ojos color Oliva

**¡Holuuu! :3  
Ya sé u-u dije traería el cap en la semana, pero así como me vino la inspiración, la condenada se me fue e-e Pero aquí les traigo la continuación :33  
**

**Y antes de todo…No sé si tal vez me di a entender mal en el summary D: Pero Eren y Levi no son primos u-u **

**A pesar de que en mi feliz cabeza, hay muchas ideas para un fic lleno de incesto incestoso 7u7 ****—****huye— xDD Ya veré si lo escribo, ah. **

**Y con eso pueden empezar.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece exclusiva y únicamente a ****Hajime Isayama. Yo **** solo tome a sus personajes por un ratito, para hacerlos participes de mi imaginación sanamente dañada :33 **

**Espero les guste n.n  
Nos leemos al final. **

**.**

**.**

—**Ojos color Oliva****—**

Tres timbres…

¿Es que acaso no se cansaba? Pensó el castaño. Abrió un ojo y lo pasó perezosamente por el reloj de su cómoda.

6:00 Am

¿Estaba loca? Faltaba una hora para ingresar al colegio, se volvió a acomodar en la tibia cama, se cubrió con su manta hasta la cabeza e intento volver a lo que hace poco, era su apacible sueño.

Cuatro timbres molestos…

Bufó irritado, lanzó con brusquedad la almohada y apartó -expulsando todo su enojo- la manta que lo cubría. Obligó a su cuerpo a salir fuera de la cama, poniendo todo de sí y se levantó tambaleante por el sueño aun presente. Arrastró los pies hacia la puerta –casi cayendo por las escaleras en el proceso- mientras daba largos suspiros.

Se sentía realmente desgastado, lo tuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche, repasando para esa ridícula actuación anual. Pero eso no era lo que más lo hastiaba.

No, claro que no.

Lo que de verdad lo hacía sentirse al borde del homicidio, era el hecho de que lo asignaran para el papel principal y no cualquier papel principal, tenía que actuar de una mujer que rechaza al verdadero amor por —según Eren— el absurdo anhelo de una vida cómoda, llena de lujos y colmada de riquezas.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había aceptado tal papel? Se preguntaba cada día sin falta, aunque era más que consciente del porqué.

Era demasiado altruista con todos, no les podía negar cuando alguien le pedía un favor y menos si venía con esa cara de "Eres nuestra única esperanza"

Pero no se podía quejar. Su vida no siempre estaba rodeada de situaciones como esas.

También tenía sus momentos de felicidad.

Se había graduado —cosa que pensó que no lo lograría— con notas promedio, casi rozando el hecho de quedarse en clases de verano junto con algunos compañeros, con los que en un tiempo, se había llevado bien.

En ese entonces era un joven buscapleitos, dejado llevar por los impulsos que diariamente aparecían, pero no eran impulsos infructuosos, se hacían presentes cuando veía a alguien ser tratado injustamente. Así que no se arrepentía de salir en ocasiones lastimado, gracias a esas peleas también conoció a su mejor amigo Armin y a su novia Mikasa, además de muchas otras personas que llegaron a formar parte importante de su vida.

Su vida…que parecía ser demasiado tranquila; sus padres le tenían mucho cariño y lo demostraban todos los días, sus amigos eran amigables, aunque siempre había uno que otro que se dignaba a sacarlo de sus casillas y —ahora— tenía una novia exageradamente afectuosa y protectora pero linda y comprensiva, aunque había días en los que la pelinegra, hacía que los nervios de Eren salieran disparados.

Suspiró pasándose las manos por su desordenado cabello, tratando de arreglarlo o al menos haciéndolo ver más presentable y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Eren!—Recibió un fuerte abrazo como saludo, dejándolo —como siempre— sin aire. — Ya llegué.

—Mikasa, ¿sabes qué hora es? —preguntó, separándose.

—Sí, ya es bastante tarde. Así que mejor cámbiate rápido—respondió condescendiente.

—Ahh, es muy temprano— suspiró con pesar, adentrándose de nuevo a su casa, seguido por la pelinegra.

—Tenemos que llegar más temprano de lo normal ¿recuerdas? — indicó tomando la muñeca del castaño, jalándolo escaleras arriba.

—Mikasa, aún tengo sueño-—se quejó el ojiverde mientras era —prácticamente— arrastrado hacia su habitación.

—Necesitas estar ahí primero, eres el papel principal, Eren.

—Ese dichoso papel principal hará que mi dignidad baje a niveles impactantes – murmuró cogiendo ropa al azar.

Entró rápidamente al baño y empezó a cambiarse con las pocas ganas que le quedaban y con la insistente voz de su novia escuchándose al otro lado de la puerta.

—…así que no te preocupes—seguía diciendo cuando el castaño abrió la puerta, ya vestido.

—¿Preocuparme de qué?

—Ah, Eren— suspiró Mikasa, acomodando el retorcido cuello de la camisa del castaño. —De los incomodos tacos que tenías que llevar puesto. Sasha y yo hicimos varios arreglos a todo el vestuario, también a la peluca.

— ¿Qué arreglos? ¿Acaso me harán ver menos afeminado? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Se supone que actúas de una mujer de principios del siglo veinte. Tienes que verte de lo más femenino.

Mikasa terminó de arreglarlo y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Sí, si, como sea—dijo tomando la mano de la ojigris. —Entonces apresurémonos.

Con su mano libre, agarró su mochila y se dispuso a salir de la casa —junto con Mikasa— en dirección a la universidad.

Unos 20 minutos más tarde ya se encontraban en el enorme auditorio, junto con algunos compañeros, también participes de la obra.

—Eren, Mikasa.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se toparon con el emocionado semblante de su amigo.

—Hola Armin— saludó Eren sonriendo. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tan emocionado?

—Me acaban de avisar que más de 500 boletos ya fueron vendidos – respondió con ojos brillantes. — ¿Lo pueden creer? Esta obra está llamando la atención de muchas personas.

—Claro que si Armin, si todo fue idea tuya, estaba destinada a tener éxito—dijo Mikasa contagiada por la felicidad del rubio.

—_La casa de la Alegría_* es un libro que me gusta mucho, me alegro que haya personas que también les llame la atención.

— ¿Mas de 500 personas? — preguntó Eren boquiabierto, aun sin poder asimilarlo. — ¿Más de 500 personas me verán haciendo el ridículo?

Armin y Mikasa lo observaron sonriendo.

—Claro que no Eren…—intentó tranquilizarlo su amigo.

—Te verán como una hermosa Lily Bart — respondió Mikasa, alentadora.

—Eso no ayuda exactamente Mikasa— murmuró el ojiverde sentándose en uno de los escalones del escenario.

—Tranquilo Eren, que yo seré tu querido señor Selden—soltó Jean apareciendo repentinamente.

— ¡Agh! Cállate Jean— exclamó haciendo una mueca.- —Eso es lo que más me afecta.

—Debería amarme mi señorita Bart— respondió pasando un brazo por los hombros del ojiverde, sin dejar de sonreír. — Esta bien Eren, tómatelo con calma e intenta no caerte con el incómodo y enorme vestido que llevaras. — susurró guiñándole un ojo socarronamente.

Eren resistió el impulso de golpearlo hasta que, de verdad, piense que es Lawrence Selden.

Luego de unas cuantas horas terminaron de practicar.

Eren a pesar de estar a punto de caer por el cansancio, agradeció internamente, a causa del hecho de que perdieron las primeras horas de clase, lo que significaba que no tendría que ver a su profesor Auruo.

Siempre lo trataba como si fuera un niño en una clase demasiado compleja para entenderla y eso molestaba de sobremanera al castaño, tampoco es como si fuera tan tonto.

Suspiró. Al menos ese día se salvaría de tener que lidiar con ese hombre.

Fue a los vestidores a sacarse ese pesado vestido, claro, con ayuda de Mikasa. Se le hacía demasiado complicado tener que lidiar con el estrecho corsé, si apenas y podía inflar medio centímetro de su pulmón para tomar aire y sentía que sus entrañas eran acomodados en ángulos extraños e inexplicables para su lógica. Prácticamente sentía sus órganos a punto de explotar por tanta presión.

Siempre que lo usaba se preguntaba con pánico ¿Cómo rayos las mujeres usaban eso diariamente en el pasado? ¿Acaso les gustaba sufrir? ¿O no disfrutaban suficiente del aire?

Tenía ambas manos apoyadas en la pared, mientras -con alivio- sintió como su cuerpo era liberado de esa tortura de prenda. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de satisfacción.

Mikasa rió al escucharlo

—Listo Eren, ya puedes respirar normalmente— indicó, dándose la vuelta. — Puedes seguir poniéndote tu ropa.

— ¿No sería mejor si salieras? —preguntó Eren mirando extrañado la espalda de Mikasa.

—No, está bien así. Solo apresúrate— replicó, sin atisbo de duda.

Con un suspiro, el castaño empezó a ponerse su ropa de diario, reparando en lo cómoda que es la tela y en cuanto extrañaba esos jean desgastados.

—Listo Mikasa, ya puedes darte la vuelta— avisó terminando de atarse los cordones de sus zapatos.

—Bien, ahora si…—empezó Mikasa— tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

.

.

.

Eren se tambaleaba con el par de bandejas –del almuerzo- en ambas manos. Ponía en juego su equilibrio y concentración en no derramar la soda que se encontraba llena hasta el límite de los vasos color naranja fosforescente.

Pronto unas cálidas manos lo ayudaron, un microsegundo antes de que uno de los platos cayera, alzó la vista agradecido, encontrándose con los ojos negros de su novia.

—Te ayudo— dijo tomando una de las bandejas y ubicándose al lado del castaño—Eren ¿Ahora que ya pareces estar libre, podemos hablar?

—Hum si, supongo— murmuró buscando una mesa sin ocupantes.

—Por allá—haló de la camisa a Eren, guiándolo por el gentío hacia la mesa en el rincón— ¿Para quién es la comida?

—Ah, es para ti —dijo sonriendo— Aproveché, ya que la fila empezaba a alargarse y pensé que sería mejor si te lo compraba antes de que se acabe.

— ¿Enserio es para mí? — preguntó emocionada, se deslizó por la banca, acercándose al castaño y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Gracias.

Mikasa se veía realmente feliz, lo que tomó desprevenido a Eren, por un momento se preguntó si era muy poco afectuoso con la chica.

—De nada Mikasa —respondió tomándole de la mano— Ahora sí, ¿De que querías hablar?

Tras un inhalar profundamente. Mikasa empezó.

— No es nada serio, Eren. Lo que pasa es que como sabrás, pronto es el cumpleaños de mi madre y ya sabes que a ella le gusta las cenas familiares —Eren asintió— Bueno, me ha pedido que te invite a ti y a pesar de que suena muy raro y todo eso— hizo una pausa— También quiero que vengas, lo deseo más que mi madre—sonrió.

Se sorprendió ante la insistencia de la chica. Suspiró.

En realidad no sabía que responderle, ya llevaban un buen tiempo juntos y el hecho de ser parte de una cena familiar, haría de su relación algo más significativa y seria, de eso estaba seguro.

—Mikasa, no creo que sea buena idea. Solo irán familiares tuyos y yo simplemente soy tu novio.

Mikasa lo examinó por un rato, haciendo que empezara a sentirse incómodo.

—Eren no pienses ideas equivocadas, no lo digo porque quiera formalizar o pasar a otro nivel la relación —indicó– Es más porque… tú me tranquilizas, haces que mi temperamento baje.

—Pero…tu temperamento es genial –dijo, mientras daba un mordisco al sándwich— Eres fuerte, no deberías querer dejar de serlo.

—Lo sé, pero… el problema está aquí—tomó aire—estará mi queridísimo primo ahí.

— ¿Y tú primo es…?

—Es la persona más despreciable en la faz de la tierra.

Eren reparó el odio reflejado en los ojos de su novia, no pudo evitar alarmarse.

— ¿Tan mala persona es?

—Es tan frustrante y…. —comenzó a mover las manos de forma exagerada, buscando tener más efectos en sus palabras— Simplemente no lo soporto.

Quedándose en silencio, la pelinegra parecía intentar recuperar la compostura. Eren deseo comprenderla, aunque la verdad, jamás había sentido rencor u odio hacia alguien, solo ha experimentado una extraña especie de sensación, cercano al agobio, que lo dejaba sobresaltado, pero las personas con las que se sentía así eran contadas: Annie, Bertholdt y/o Reiner. A pesar de que son personas amables, no entendía muy bien porque la razón de sentir eso, así que optaba por ignorarlo.

Soltó una risa y buscó los ojos de la pelinegra.

— ¿Es por eso que quieres que vaya?—preguntó— ¿Para calmar los impulsos asesinos hacia tu primo?

Cuando Mikasa asintió, continúo hablando.

—Bien, entonces iré con gusto— anunció—Estaré ahí. No me haré responsable de que te vuelvas una asesina en serie.

Ambos rieron, llamando la atención de los entes a su alrededor, aunque a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle. Una vez que terminaron de comer, se dirigieron cada uno a las clases respectivas.

El castaño caminaba, con los pensamientos a la deriva. Mantenía la cabeza gacha y sus brazos se movían al compás de sus zancadas. Su mente revocó a la conversación de mantuvo con su novia unos minutos atrás, ella parecía de verdad odiar a su familiar, aunque…a pesar de haber dicho que sería capaz de matar a su propio primo, ese acto sería un delito que no solo la llevaría a la correccional.

Tampoco le parecía de lo más inteligente molestar a Mikasa, seguro el primo del que hablaba le faltaba un tornillo o no tenía el suficiente decoro cuando se trataba de la vida.

Escuchó voces frente a él, manteniendo una animada conversación; se movió a un lado instintivamente, dando paso a las personas y siguió caminando.

Se estaba adentrando a su siguiente clase cuando sintió que era jaloneado hacia atrás por medio de su camiseta, por un momento tuvo el reflejo de golpear a la persona, pero se detuvo cuando descubrió que se trataba de una mujer.

— ¿Eren? —musitó aquella mujer con anteojos.

—Sí, soy el mismo— el joven se apoyó en la pared tras él, intentando tranquilizarse de la primera impresión— ¿Qué desea?

—Eren ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo…Hanji—exclamó sonriendo— ¡Vamos Eren!

Eren inspiró hondo, lo miró pensativo, buscando algún recuerdo de aquella castaña en su cabeza. Pero nada aparecía.

—No, lo siento —dijo después de un momento— Tal vez se está confundiendo de persona, si quiere le puedo ayudar a buscar—se ofreció sonriendo, pero aquella mujer no parecía feliz, su rostro ahora mostraba un semblante decepcionado.

—No, está bien. Solo necesito descansar, tal vez el calor está empezando a afectarme— acarició de forma afectuosa la cabeza del ojiverde, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la escaleras. Se volvió hacia él a medio camino y se despidió efusivamente con la mano.

Eren no tardó en devolver el gesto, aunque con su rostro envuelto en confusión. No tardó en perder de vista a aquella castaña, tras unos cuantos segundos optó por entrar a la clase.

Claro, se ganó una reprimenda por llegar tarde.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a casa, el atardecer ya empezaba a teñir el cielo de matices anaranjados, se había retrasado más de lo que pensaba, aunque no es como si hubiera podido imaginar en la extraña situación en la que se metería, todo por culpa de Jean.

El repaso diario había estado progresando de acuerdo al libreto, de manera ordenada y sin ningún fallo. Cuando le tocó salir a escena, caminaba como de costumbre, con ambos tacones lastimando sus pies, pero lo hacía de forma normal. Decía las palabras ya memorizadas, con un inusual tono más agudo y caminaba haciendo exagerados gestos por todo el tablado cuando Jean sin previo aviso salió disparado hacia él, chocando de forma violenta y cayendo en el proceso. Y eso hubiera sido todo, si no se hubieran enredado con los extraños adornos de ese complicado vestido, aun sin poder zafarse giraron hasta el borde del escenario y cayeron provocando estrepito; rompiendo parte del castillo, -que se encontraba debajo- ese castillo que tanto se habían demorado en hacer.

Suspiró con pesar mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Su espalda dolía horrores por lo que tuvo que andar medio agachado, de lo que estaba seguro es que mañana la parte afectada dolería más. Al entrar lo primero que notó fue el agradable vaporcito que inundaba la pequeña cocina, como si de un paisaje de uno de los cuentos infantiles que le narraban se tratara, lo segundo fue el delicioso aroma que entraron raudas por sus fosas nasales. Rápidamente se le vino a la mente una sola explicación: Su madre estaba cocinando.

Dejó en el suelo la mochila y abandonó su gabardina en una de las sillas.

—Hola mamá.

—Eren ¿Qué tal te fue? Mikasa me avisó que llegarías tarde—dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente.

— ¿Mikasa te avisó? —Preguntó sin poder evitar sentirse observado — Me pregunto cómo supo.

—Parece siempre estar al tanto de ti, Eren—indicó sonriendo— Nunca te pierde de vista.

Se apoyó en la mesilla situada a la pared de la cocina, no entendía a esa chica, ya hace tiempo habían discutido por los intensos celos que tenía, una pobre chica que vino a pedirle unos apuntes, sufrió por esa causa. Ahora, que lo vigilara no le parecía nada agradable.

—Eren sé que la quieres mucho, pero ha habido días en donde no pareces ser muy feliz con ella—dijo su madre—No vayas a confundir cariño hacia una amiga por amor hacia una persona ¿sí? —le acarició una mejilla de forma maternal.

—Lo sé mamá, a veces me siento un poco confundido, pero no sé si sería capaz de herir a Mikasa —suspiró bajando la cabeza.

—Está bien mi niño—susurró comprensiva— Tú sabrás cuando sea el momento indicado, por ahora, disfruta de los momentos felices junto a ella. Pero no esperes hasta que uno de los dos o ambos salgan lastimados con esto.

Eren asintió sonriendo levemente.

— Ahora ayúdame a poner la mesa. —pidió haciendo un gesto con la mano.

— ¿A esta hora vamos a comer? —preguntó extrañado, acercándose.

—Tu padre aun no vuelve del trabajo y tú llegaste tarde, así que preferí no comer nada—explicó, removiendo la cazuela hirviente. — Quería hacer algo especial para hoy.

— ¿Por qué?

Su madre lo miró con emoción.

—Me enteré hace poco que tu padre fue ascendido en el trabajo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Ya no solo es doctor de cabecera?

—Ya no, después de mantenerlo en prácticas constantes, lo promovieron a especialista, Eren.

El castaño la observó con los ojos como platos, su padre había logrado lo que tanto había deseado. Sonrió con intensa felicidad.

—Sabía que papá algún día lo lograría.

—Su madre siempre decía que desde pequeño tenía ese talento nato para curar, hasta el mismo se curaba las heridas—soltó una risa—Como si en una vida pasada hubiera sido médico.

Siguió con su labor tras decir eso, aunque Eren aún seguía mirándola, no supo por qué, pero una extraña sensación apremio contra su pecho a causa de las palabras de su madre.

"Una vida pasada"

Sacudió la cabeza y emprendió a preparar un buen refresco para acompañar la cena.

La cena fue toda una delicia, su madre siempre había sido buena en la cocina y Eren no perdía nada aprendiendo uno que otro platillo, la mayoría de sus favoritos. Los tres habían mantenido una conversación llena de cosas triviales pero a la vez importantes, demostraban como cada miembro de la familia –a pesar de ser pequeña- se preocupaba uno del otro, y a pesar de todo se apoyaban en cualquier decisión.

Su madre, al terminar de comer había empezado a llorar.

Y se había excusado con el hecho de que el curry estaba demasiado picante, aunque tanto padre como hijo sabían que no era así.

Luego de alzar los platos y llevarlos al fregadero, Eren vislumbró por el borde de la pared, a sus padres, quienes estaban sentados en la sala de estar, viendo cómodamente la televisión. Sonrió contento.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, ignorando el riesgo que implicaba. Al llegar a su habitación, empezó a desvestirse dispuesto a darse una buena ducha cuando de repente vislumbró a través de su cortina luces refulgentes, miró extrañado hacia esa dirección y se acercó. Haló ligeramente el dosel y asomó un ojo hacia afuera.

Se encontró con la casa de tamaño medio, perteneciente a la familia Ackerman — Si, Mikasa también era su vecina—, pudo ver como un carro negro y elegante entraba al angosto aparcamiento, se sorprendió.

No sabía que los padres de Mikasa compraron un carro.

Se enderezó dispuesto a entrar al baño cuando vio salir a alguien de aquel lujoso carro, no era ni el padre ni la madre de Mikasa. Se agachó un poco más, intentado tener una mejor visión de aquella persona; Era un hombre bajo, su cabello tenía un extraño corte, pero a él, parecía quedarle bastante bien, llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro. Fue lo único que pudo distinguir desde esa distancia, aun así no pudo dejar de mirarlo, había algo en la postura que mantenía, que lo hacía sentirse de una manera rara, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes.

Aquel hombre parecía estar diciendo algo a la persona aun dentro del carro, luego de un momento se volvió a erguir y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la casa., se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta, revisando con poco interés lo que parecía ser su celular.

Eren seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, como si esperara algo, aunque no sabía exactamente qué.

De pronto sintió como una ráfaga fría recorría su cuerpo y su respiración quedaba atrapada en su garganta de la peor forma.

Tenía unos inexpresivos ojos color oliva clavados en él, mirándolo fijamente.

Sobresaltado se tambaleó hacia atrás, lejos del campo visual de aquel pelinegro y cayó sentado sobre el suelo. Su respiración se había vuelto irregular y el corazón le latía desbocado, chocando frenéticamente contra sus costillas.

Pequeñas manchas amenazaban con nublar su vista, sentía su cuerpo hormigueante y no podía moverse. Intentó llamar a alguien pero parecía que su voz tampoco estaba dispuesta a cooperar.

Ya al borde de la inconsciencia, solo una imagen flotó dentro de su mente. Fueron unos ojos de un profuso color oliva.

.

.

.

_La tarde se mantenía nublada, no mostraba indicios de que un brillante y cálido sol vaya a escapar de esas amontonadas nubes opacas. _

_Todos los soldados de la Legión se mantenían en ocupaciones personales, ya que ese día por alguna extraña razón, desconocida para todos, el comandante Irvin les había dado el día libre, para hacer lo que quisieran. Hasta se le fue asignado al escuadrón del Sargento, aunque no es como que este último hubiera puesto mucha resistencia en su oposición, simplemente accedió con su infaltable indiferencia, acompañado de un ligero alzar de hombros. _

_Todos eran ignorantes a los pensamientos del más bajo, ya que era tarea imposible leer más allá de esa fría capa de hielo que forraban aquellos ojos color oliva, aunque siempre había una excepción, y esa dichosa excepción tenía nombre: Eren Jaeger. _

_Ya que al momento de formar un nuevo escuadrón, Levi fue con todos ellos a vivir en una base alejada prácticamente de todo, para así poder evadir ojos incautos y habladurías innecesarias. Aquella casa era pequeña, no contaban con muchas habitaciones pero había las suficientes para cada miembro residente. _

_No necesitaban más. _

_Al ya no escuchar nada dentro de la casa, caminó lentamente hacia la habitación de aquel castaño. Entró sin tener mayor cuidado de si hacía mucho ruido, lo que sobresalto al joven, que hace poco se encontraba recostado apaciblemente en su cama. _

_Alzó los ojos sorprendido._

— _¿Sargento que pasa?-preguntó levantándose de la cama. _

— _Ya no hay nadie_— _respondió irrebatible_. _El castaño aun lo miraba con confusión._ —_Solo ponte esto sobre los ojos y sígueme. _

_Le entregó un pedazo de tela roja _—_con la limpieza viéndose hasta de lejos_—_y esperó. _

_Eren se lo puso rápidamente, intentó amarrarlo pero parecía que esa resbaladiza tela no iba a cooperar. Empezaba a frustrarse cuando sintió unas tibias manos haciendo contacto con sus dedos, no tardó en sentir esa corriente insinuante por todo su cuerpo, el pelinegro lo ató con destreza y bajó las manos, rozando la espalda del ojiverde con fines intencionados, haciéndolo estremecer. Sonrió para sus adentros._

_Empujó con suavidad al joven, provocando que este dé pasos cortos e inseguros hacia al frente, con poca facilidad, salieron de la habitación y recorrieron el corto pasillo en busca de algo desconocido para Eren. _

_Sintiendo el agradable tacto del sargento sobre su cintura, guiándolo, no temía a la oscuridad que en ese momento era lo único que veía, levantó uno de sus brazos permitiéndose más libertad para al menos con sus manos reconocer hacia donde iban. Aunque solo pudo captar el vació a su alrededor. _

— _¿Ya llegamos?_ —_preguntó vehemente. _

—_No, ahora cállate y camina, mocoso_—_ordenó austero._

_Eren obedeció._

_Tras recorrer un pequeño tramo, dio un certero paso hacia al frente y ahogó un grito al no encontrar un suelo firme al que posar su pie. _

—_Estamos en las escaleras, así que ten cuidado_—_advirtió el pelinegro impasible, aunque el ojiverde pudo entrever una nota de burla en su voz. _

—_Esa información pudo haberme ayudado mucho, momentos antes de llegar_—_repuso, tanteando con su pie, hasta encontrar el borde del peldaño._

_Estaban bajando hacia el sótano. Eren se sorprendió ¿Qué había ahí? _

_No se había interesado en la planta baja de ese lugar, nunca había bajado, no le agradaba mucho esa idea. Una de las razones: Le recordaba el modo en que vivía, recordaba las noches que pasaba solo en ese frío lugar, lejos de sentirse cómodo, a veces solía sentirse agobiado y temeroso, pero todo dio un giro drástico en una sola noche, cuando aquel hombre de semblante frió le había ofrecido dormir en su habitación, aunque no de la manera más amigable. _

_Sonrió ante el recuerdo. _

_Pronto volvió a sentir el suelo plano bajo sus pies. Con unos últimos pasos envueltos en cautela, un suave apretón lo obligó a detenerse. _

_El ambiente _—_a pesar de ser contradictorio_—_detonaba calidez, como si unos delgados rayos de sol infiltraran el lugar, lograba entrever algo radiante a través de la delgada tela, provocando que su desconcierto se trasformara en pródiga emoción._

_Algo suave hizo presión sobre sus labios y se sorprendió. _

_No supo que era hasta que sintió la cálida respiración del pelinegro chocando contra su rostro, instintivamente inclinó la cabeza buscando nuevamente la boca del sargento, pero no la encontró. Una mano hizo contacto sobre su abdomen de forma rápida, intentó tomarlo pero una vez más, fallando en el intento. _

_Llevaron un rato así, uno buscando el contacto del otro mientras que este daba provocadores toques por todo su cuerpo. Pronto unos brazos rodearon su cuello y el no dudó en abrazarlo por la cintura con determinación. _

_Aquellas tibias manos jaloneaban el castaño cabello, hasta que se encontraron con el nudo de la tela, lo zafó con un rápido movimiento y al no tener que la sostenga, esta cayó. _

_El ojiverde entrecerró los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la claridad que reflejaba aquella habitación, lo primero que pudo enfocar fue el rostro del pelinegro, quien lo miraba inmutable, luego alzó la cabeza._

_Todo el lugar estaba rodeado de velas, el fuego iluminaba de forma mágica el lugar, ondeando, por la suave brisa que entraba a penurias a través de la elegante ventana cubierta por unas cortinas color escarlata. El suelo parecía ser de color rojo a causa de los delicados pétalos desperdigados, formando un complejo camino. Eren desplazó sus ojos encontrándose con la cama perfectamente adornada, sin exagerar, dando el efecto deseado._

_Soltó el aire que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que estaba reteniendo. No supo cómo, ni en qué momento, pero tenía levantado al sargento y lo besaba, saboreando esos bruscos y a la vez tan suaves labios. _

_Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ambos se separaron, con sus corazones latiendo con frenesí y sus pulmones demandando oxígeno. _

_Levi deseo tocarlo, recorrer cada parte de su casto cuerpo y reclamar lo que desde hace tiempo supo que era suyo, marcarlo de la manera más insondable y profanar hasta el último rincón de su preservada inocencia. _

_Pero se contuvo. Lo tomó de la mano y lo encaminó hacia la cama. _

_Observó al joven, parecía estar nervioso, mordía su labio de manera inconsciente aunque por un momento, el pelinegro se preguntó si lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero descartó la idea. _

_Lo sentó en el borde del blanco edredón e inhalo con fuerza._

—_Feliz cumpleaños, Eren_—_masculló mientras acariciaba al castaño. _

_Eren clavó la mirada en los ojos del pelinegro, quien brillaban tenuemente, reflejándose en ellos la pequeña llama de las velas. _

—_Sargento, mi cumpleaños es la…—_

—_Sí, la próxima semana. Lo sé, mocoso_—_replicó molesto._ —_Pero yo lo estoy adelantado, seguramente ese día todos tus amigos harán la gran y divertida fiesta cero alcohol más esperada del año y al final no te dejaran ni un rato solo_—_lo tomó de la quijada_—_No te dejarán para mí. _

_El joven se sonrojó notablemente mientras apartaba la vista. _

— _¿Y por eso lo hizo? ¿Por qué quería que en mi cumpleaños solo fuera para usted? _

—_En pocas palabras, si_—_respondió con simpleza_—_Además cumples 18 años y…_—

—_R-recordó la promesa_—_susurró con las mejillas aún más encendidas pero con una tímida sonrisa extendiéndose por sus labios_—_Aunque prácticamente aún falta una semana para que tenga esa edad y… _—

_Su frase quedo inconclusa. Unos fuertes brazos lo estrechaban contra sí y tenía los labios completamente sellados por la boca del pelinegro, lo besaba con ansia casi llegando a ser doloroso, alejando parcialmente el autocontrol. Eren dejando a un lado la sorpresa inicial, rodeó el cuello del sargento, probando una vez más su agradable sabor: Una deliciosa mezcla de café, tanto dulce como amargo. _

_Con suavidad lo tendió sobre la cama, se quitó la camisa y se ubicó encima de él con cuidado. Retomaron el beso, con más calma, uniendo cada una de sus respiraciones y dejando que sus cuerpos se acoplen. _

_Con modestia, el joven acariciaba la espalda bien torneada del pelinegro, tanteando hasta llegar a sus hombros y atraerlo más hacia él. Quería hacerlo, lo deseaba tanto, necesitaba sentirlo aún más cerca de él, más a fondo. Aunque no podía esconder esa nota de nerviosismo impreso en sus ojos, eran demasiado expresivos. _

_Soltó un suspiro cuando sintió los expertos labios del sargento besar su cuello, alzó la cabeza, dándole más facilidad y enredó ambas piernas alrededor de la cadera Levi, balanceó sus propias caderas buscando más contacto. _

—_No creas que eras el único esperando este día, mocoso_—_susurró esparciendo leves besos por el pecho del más joven. _

_Al soltar una risa tímida, Levi volvió a robarle sus labios, los mordía y jugueteaba con su sumisa lengua, dejándolo sin aire. _

_Entrelazó los dedos con lo de él y los llevó encima de su cabeza. _

_A pesar de que sabía que dolería _—_de eso estaba seguro_—_no podía dejar de desearlo cada vez más, mientras gemidos salían de sus entreabiertos labios, gruñidos llenos de placer escapaban del pelinegro. Provocándolo, incitando a su propio deseo. _

_Con el pasar de los minutos, toda inseguridad y nerviosismo se fue, siendo reemplazado por la imponente necesidad de escuchar los jadeos descontrolados del sargento y siendo el, el único causante. _

_Segundos antes de ser consumido por el ímpetu del placer, escuchó la voz del pelinegro, como si fuera la más dulce melodía, haciendo mella en él, dejándolo con una apacible sensación de calidez en su pecho. _

—_Je t'aime…_

_._

_._

_. _

Ya parecía ser altas horas de la noche cuando Eren despertó.

Arrastró la mirada por su habitación consumida por la penumbra, fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba recostado en su cama, ya vestido y con un agudo dolor en el costado de la cabeza. Se tocó suavemente la parte afectada, sobresalía un poco por la hinchazón pero no parecía grave.

Suspiró, se sentó lentamente y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

Supuso que su madre fue participe, se preguntó si no se llevaría el susto de su vida al ver a su hijo botado en el suelo de la habitación….medio desnudo.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó a su mente divagar un rato.

Intentó reconstruir el extraño sueño, pero solo aparecían cortos retazos por su mente, desaparecían después de un momento así que opto por buscar una buena idea.

Se levantó directo a su escritorio, abría y cerraba cajones con urgencia buscando cualquier cuaderno libre de desordenados apuntes. Lo encontró, al fondo de los amontonados libros sin organizar.

Se sentó en la silla que se encontraba cerca y empezó a escribir lo poco que recordaba en forma de cortas ideas o, en casos, de pequeñas piezas que contenían diálogos o palabras.

"Pequeña casa en medio del bosque"

"Pedazo de tela roja"

"Cortinas color escarlata"

"Sótano"

Buscó más a fondo en su cabeza, encontrándose con más recuerdos.

"Je t'aime"

Le pareció una palabra extraña pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que se escuchaba hermoso. Sonrió inconscientemente.

Sus manos empezaron a escribir al compas de sus pensamientos.

"Sargento: color de cabello negro, ojos de un color oliva"

Se detuvo, observando lo anotado ¿Cabellos negro y ojos color oliva?

Instintivamente volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana, encontrándose con las mismas cortinas ondeando suavemente por la suave brisa. Se levantó y camino con cuidado, como si temiera despertar a la persona que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de su casa.

Abrió las cortinas junto con la ventana. La calle apenas ofrecía luz, uno que otro carro pasaba velozmente, aprovechando que seguramente ninguna patrulla andaba cerca, los faroles situados en la solitaria avenida parpadeaban exponiendo sus fallas eléctricas y los pocos árboles se mecían en una silenciosa melodía. El frío viento provocó que su cuerpo se estremeciera y llegara a calar sus huesos, haciéndolo sentir extrañamente calmado. No sabía con exactitud la razón, pero el frío hacia que se sintiera relajado y feliz, fue así desde pequeño, según su madre.

Miró al frente, la mayoría de luces de aquella casa ya estaban apagadas, la de la habitación de Mikasa también, todas excepto una.

Algo revoloteó en el pecho de Eren, al ver la silueta de una persona en la habitación que —literalmente— se encontraba frente a la suya, no supo cómo ni el porqué, pero reconoció inmediatamente de quien se trataba. Era del hombre que había llegado ese mismo día, en la tarde.

Suspiro aun observando más allá de aquella ventana, por un momento se sintió un muy poco sensato acosador pero dejó la idea a un lado, eso sería muy raro, optó por pensar que simplemente observaba la calle y coincidentemente ese pelinegro aún seguía despierto, haciendo quien sabe qué y ahí termina la historia. Sonrió triunfante.

Entonces fue cuando lo que antes solo era una silueta, ahora era la persona en sí, observándolo con indiferencia, apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana de la manera más serena, mientras que el corazón del más joven estaba a punto de escapar por su boca.

— ¿Acaso eres idiota?—preguntó con voz profunda y penetrante, provocando que aflorara una extraña calidez en el pecho del joven. Sin una razón aparente esa extraña palabra se le vino a la mente. "Je t'aime". Ignorante a los pensamientos del castaño, aquel pelinegro siguió hablando—A estas horas de la noche, un mocoso como tú ya debería estar durmiendo.

Eren saliendo de su estupor, abrió la boca un par de veces dispuesto a responderle, pero las palabras parecían haber desaparecido y su lengua sufría una parálisis que nunca en su vida pensó en experimentar…solo con una mirada…solo con unas cuantas palabras.

.

.

.

_***La casa de la Alegría: **N_ovela de Edith Wharton. Publicada en 1905, narra la historia de una mujer soltera llamada Lily Bart quien debe elegir entre hacerle caso a su corazón y disfrutar del amor verdadero que le ofrece un prestigioso abogado de Nueva York y el encontrar un marido solvente que le permita saldar sus deudas de juego, la decadencia de la protagonista, desde la preeminencia social hasta la muerte en la pobreza. El éxito y posterior caída de la heroína protagonista, que carece de determinación y accede a un matrimonio que le dará prestigio y dinero pero a la vez desasosiego e infortunio.

**.**

**.**

**Y con eso termina el cap mis queridos seres llenos de purpurina *W* **

**La historia va a ir lentita u-u Me gusta leer como los sentimientos comienzan y a lo largo de la historia van desarrollándose y creciendo hasta Asdfghjkkjhgfd xD Así que así va a ir :33**

**Quiero dar mis más grandes agradecimientos a: ****justcallmekasa****, akari . tsukiyo (Algo paso que desapareció tu nombre TT-TT Pero no me olvide de tu hermoso review, de verdad lo siento pero ya te puse :33) **** y a ****Charlie tiene flow****, quienes fueron los primeros en dar sus reviews al fic (Los amooo, de verdad gracias) –les lanza purpurina bien brillante— **

**También un graaan ¡Gracias! a ti Xavier xDD Feliz, feliz (¿?) Por ayudarme con tus filosóficas y profundas ideas. Me ayudaron tanto TuT Y siempre estar dándome spoilers :DDD –nótese las caritas felizmente asesinas- Ahora no vayas a demandarme Bl **

**Y con estas últimas palabras de parte mía…. me despido (._.)/ **

**.**

**.**

**_Erevi Tetsu_**


	3. Tercer capítulo

**¡Holiwiiis! Mis hermosos seres de purpurina *uu* Siento tanto no haber podido actualizar el martes —se golpea mentalmente—**

**¡Pero eh aquí! Ya está el cap listito, aquí, ahora xD**

**Espero que les guste *W***

**Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece exclusiva y únicamente a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo tome a sus personajes por un ratito (bueno, ratote Bl Se siente rebelde (?), para hacerlos participes de mi imaginación sanamente dañada :33 **

—**Cuando crees que las cosas no pueden empeorar****—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedes hablar?- preguntó en tono frio el hombre ojos oliva. Al ver que el castaño no le respondía, suspiró con fastidio y ladeó la cabeza en dirección a la ensombrecida luna —¿Por qué carajos salí?

— ¿Ah? — Eren lo miró desconcertado— Disculpe ¿Qué dijo?

—Nada, mocoso— soltó separándose del alfeizar—Pero mira que milagro, hablaste.

Eren rió jaloneando de forma nerviosa el pequeño hilillo que salía de la manga de su camiseta.

—Fue la impresión, lo siento—masculló sin saber que más decir. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad el pelinegro optó por romper el extraño silencio.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Eren….Eren Jaeger—respondió limitándose a jalar de forma brusca el hueco que había hecho en el puño de su camiseta. Y pensar que hace unos segundos solo era un hilillo suelto—¿Y cómo se llama….?

—Así que tú eres el famoso novio de Mikasa—profirió alzando una ceja—Interesante.

— ¿Soy famoso? —Preguntó consternado— ¿Por qué lo dice?

—Fácil. Esa exasperante niña no para de hablar de ti ni un segundo. Apenas llegué esta tarde y siento que mis oídos están llenos del nombre Eren. Es molesto—repuso—Me pregunto qué de increíble en ti—comentó a la vez que deslizaba sus ojos por el cuerpo de Eren o al menos hasta donde empezaba el borde de la ventana. —No veo nada que haya que considerar. Exceptuando tus ojos, parecen tener algo escondido.

Eren abrió los ojos de sobremanera y un leve tinte escarlata tintó sus mejillas ¿Acaso estaba dándole un cumplido? ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Un simple "gracias"? O tal vez ¿Responderle con otro cumplido? Uno más halagador y….

¡¿En que estaba pensando?!

—M-mis…ojos n-no ti-tienen…n-nada….escondido—murmuró volviendo la cabeza a un lado.

—Ajá —bufó, con una sombra de confusión en sus ojos. No le había entendido una mierda— Como sea. Deberías ir a dormir, parece que tu cerebro deja de funcionar después de medianoche.

—Mi cerebro aun esta funcionan…. ¡¿Medianoche?! —dirigió rápidamente sus ojos dentro su cuarto y los clavó en el reloj de su cómoda. Los brillantes números parpadeantes indicaban —sin duda— cuatro ceros.

00:00 Am

—Si, como verás ya es bastante tarde—indicó sin inmutarse mientras que el castaño estaba al borde de la histeria.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? Había olvidado completamente hacer su tarea. Se había prometido ser más cumplido y ahora volvía a lo mismo. Suspiró sabiendo que tendría que terminar las tareas llegando a la universidad.

— ¿Ya saliste de tu extraño trance? —preguntó con indiferencia.

—Algo así…Disculpe si también le robé su tiempo, lo más probable es que mañana tenga que trabajar.

—No, vine aquí de vacaciones. Así que como ya soy una persona adulta e independiente puedo quedarme horas parado aquí.

— ¡Ah! Claro, lo siento… Entonces disfrute de sus vacaciones—profirió sonriendo— Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana…Eren—respondió haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Por un momento sintió una especie de _Déjà vu_ cuando el pelinegro pronunció su nombre, fue inquietante pero lo dejó con una sensación agradable en el pecho. Algo de los más incomprensible para el castaño, demasiado para que su lógica alcance a interpretarlo.

Se recostó con un interminable fajo de pensamientos revoloteando en su cabeza. Se maldijo mentalmente una y otra vez por su descuido. A veces llegaba a ser tan olvidadizo…

Olvidó preguntarle su nombre.

.

.

.

Suspiró aliviado mientras cerraba de un golpe el cuaderno.

Lo logró, terminó la tarea en tiempo record, en la clase apenas estaban unos cuantos alumnos; algunos acostados en un ángulo que se veía incomodo en el pupitre, otros tenían la cabeza gacha, apariencia de demasiado estudiosos para su propia salud y claro, nunca faltaban los tipos amontonados en la larga ventana del aula, empujándose unos a otros, con la esperanza de observar con detenimiento a las porristas, quienes llegaban más temprano que cualquier alumno en la universidad.

Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el pupitre de su amigo Armin, quien parecía estar a punto de devorar el libro solamente usando sus ojos.

—Armin—lo saludó con su típico tono alegre.

Aunque el tono empleado no pareció disminuir la impresión. El rubio levantó la cabeza, sobresaltado, tirando el desvencijado libro al suelo.

—Lo siento Armin, no quería asustarte —alargó la mano, tomando con cuidado el libro, que parecía estar a punto de hacerse polvo en sus manos. —Vaya, este libro sí que parece ser muy viejo.

—Lo sé. Lo encontré en la biblioteca, en la zona de libros antiguos— explicó emocionado— ¿Puedes creer que en ese lugar casi nunca está lleno?, por no decir que siempre pasa desolado. Lo que nunca imaginé es que me encontraría con tan interesante libro.

Eren enarcó una ceja y lo vio con un semblante de "Esta bien, puedes contarme de que se trata. Prometo no dormirme", aunque Armin ni se inmutó en su perezosa desgana.

El interés del rubio por los libros antiguos, por lo general, que contenían un gran nivel de información almacenada, tanto ficticia como real, hacía que sus azules ojos brillaran de expectación y una estirada sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era el delirio del amigo de su infancia. Siempre se preguntaba que de divertido veía el ojiazul en leer acerca de algo que existía antes siquiera de nacer. Para él era algo incomprensible.

Recordó que su madre solía leerle acerca de las ciencias naturales, tipo de enfermedades y la anatomía del cuerpo humano, no le parecía de lo más divertido en lo que pudo haber invertido su tiempo, pero apenas era un niño y a esa edad crees que todo lo que tu dice tu madre deberá ser escuchado con atención y diligencia. Aunque tampoco es como si toda esa información le hubiera desagradado, ya que gracias a eso había logrado pasar la materia de Biología, sin ningún miramiento, todas buenas notas, o al menos, unas poco más altas de las que acostumbraba sacar cuando estaba en el colegio. Tanto su madre como su padre lo habían criado de esa forma, rodeado de datos acerca de la medicina y todas sus ramas, su madre por ser enfermera y su padre por ser doctor.

Al final terminó por acostumbrarse pero le era imposible con la historia, eso le parecía un trabajo inadmisible y poco ameno en su vida, por el simple hecho de que tanta antigüedad lo abrumaba.

Miró fugazmente la portada del libro, pero poco o nada se lograba entrever del malogrado libro.

— ¿De qué se trata? —Tampoco hacía mal preguntar. Acercó una silla y se sentó al frete de su amigo.

Armin lo miró y abrazó el libro.

—Se trata de seres extremadamente grandes, al parecer, la causa más terrorífica…La causa por la que la humanidad llegó al borde de la extinción—susurró— Las pocas personas sobrevivientes se vieron obligadas a construir enormes muros —hizo una pausa. Tomó aire y prosiguió con su relato—Fueron tres los muros que sirvieron de salvación para los humanos…Adivina cuanto tiempo estuvieron encerrados tras esas defensas.

Eren lo miró inquisitivo, sin saber muy bien en que momento las palabras del ojiazul habían despertado interés en él.

—Por más de un siglo—respondió con un semblante sombrío—Llevaron tanto ahí temiendo el mundo exterior por esos seres.

—Eso debió ser horrible—susurró el castaño sin poder creérselo— ¿Cómo se llamaban esos gigantes?

—Según lo que dice aquí, eran llamados titanes, creados sin un fin específico, o al menos en ese tiempo no lo descubrieron—indicó frunciendo el ceño—Simplemente asesinaban a la gente, sin ningún tipo de control, parecían no tener la suficiente coherencia de una persona humana. No tenían inteligencia.

—Debieron haber tenido algún punto en concreto que los hiciera caer, ¿verdad? O sino como lograrían librarse de ellos.

—Sí, lo tenían. Justo en la nuca, con una rápida y sólida cortada en ese lugar, los titanes no podrían volver a regenerarse —explicó Armin—Pero toda esta información valiosa no llegó sola, había sido investigado por la llamada Legión de reconocimiento, quienes eran los únicos que salían fuera de la muralla. Parecían ser soldados muy valientes…y ¡Mira! —Exclamó señalando con su dedo una empalidecida imagen en el interior del libro—Esto era algo así como su símbolo.

Eren bajó la mirada, clavándola en aquel pequeño símbolo; constaba de lo que parecían ser dos alas extendidas de par en par, detonando indocilidad por cada uno de los suaves bordes, ambas asimilaban ser de un color distinto cada una, aunque por lo opaca que estaba la imagen, no lo pudo divisar con exactitud. Ladeó la cabeza, sorprendido, al observar como el par de alas empezaron a volverse más nítidas, como si empezaran a brillar a causa de una tenue luz en su interior, se fueron tintando de expresivos colores, a pesar de que solo eran dos. Podía jurar que su verdadero color era de un intenso azul y un suave blanco, pero toda idea se vio apartada cuando advirtió que aquellas alas comenzaron a contonearse y balancearse al compás de una suave brisa inexistente.

—Las alas de la libertad—murmuró rozándolas suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, como si temiera que en cualquier momento echaran a volar.

— ¿Ah? —Armin lo observó consternado— ¿Por qué…?

El estridente sonido de la campana hizo eco en la clase media vacía y rebotó en los oídos de Eren.

Unos cuantos segundos después entró el profesor Auruo, con su típico semblante entre altanero y aburrido, seguido por los típicos alumnos salvajes. Eren no lo pensó dos veces, dando suaves empujones y una que otra vez tropezando, se hizo un dificultoso camino hacia un pupitre vacío y se sentó ágilmente.

En cuanto la clase quedó libre del inquieto alboroto, el profesor comenzó a hablar, dando una lenta caminata por toda el aula, en el momento en el que les dio la espalda y empezó a escribir en el pizarrón, Eren apoyó la mejilla en la palma de su mano y se desconectó por completo.

Solo una imagen flotó ante su visión, cada vez que pestañeaba, aquellas alas volvían a revolotear tras su párpados, viéndose más nítidas y sin ningún rastro de opaques que impidiera verla en todo su esplendor. Luego, como si se tratara de una película antigua, apareció el rostro impasible y frio de aquel pelinegro; sus ojos hoscos y a la vez alegando algo suave en ellos, sus pómulos bien definidos, sin llegar a exagerar, viéndose perfectamente cincelados ante la luz de la luna y los faroles de la solitaria avenida y al final sus labios del que solo salían frases sarcásticas y llenas de escaso interés, pero provocando algo en el interior del castaño.

De pronto la visión cambio de plano, ahora lo veía en cuerpo entero, no solo del torso para arriba, como había sido esa misma madrugada a causa de la ventana, estaba de espaldas, mirándolo de soslayo, como si lo vigilara y no solo eso, como si se estuviera asegurando de que aún seguía ahí, tras él. Fue cuando un pequeño y a la vez tan distintivo detalle le llamó la atención. Un par de alas, cada una mostrando un color distintivo —blanco y azul—tatuado en la aporcelanada piel del pelinegro, como si de una marca se tratara, como….si de un triste recordatorio se hablara.

Un momento…. ¿Estaba imaginándose a ese hombre…semidesnudo?

Abrió los ojos como platos, alarmado. No supo si lo hizo por la impresión, pero se levantó violentamente de la silla, haciendo que esta caiga hacia atrás con un fuerte estrepito, seguido por el castaño, quien ante la mirada intrigada de sus compañeros no supo hacer nada más que retroceder, tropezando con la silla tirada y por inercia cayendo sobre esta.

Solo pudo pensar una cosa al escuchar las fuertes carcajadas a su alrededor….

Mierda. Esto no podría empeorar.

.

.

.

—El video está en Youtube, Eren.

Está bien, sí que podría empeorar y a niveles colosales, lejos de la expectativa del castaño.

—Últimamente siento que el universo anda tramando algo en contra mío y esto solo es un tipo de sádica preparación—dijo Eren, suspirando con pesar.

—No te preocupes, ya verás que en uno o dos años, toda esta broma solo será un trágica etapa de tu miserable vida—comentó Jean sonriendo comprensivo, claro, con una evidente sombra de burla en su ojos.

—Jean—Armin le lanzó una mirada de advertencia— No deberías hacer sentir así a las personas, no ha sido el mejor día de Eren—regresó a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa amable— No le hagas caso, Jean también ha tenido sus divertidos accidentes. Recuerdas cuando entró al baño de mujeres y…

— ¡Oh mira, Armin! La hora que es, deberíamos apresurarnos, si queremos llegar puntuales al trabajo—dicho eso tomó de la mano al rubio y salió disparado en dirección contraria a la de Mikasa y Eren, apenas pudieron vislumbrar como el ojiazul sacudía la mano en gesto de despedida.

Al momento en que desaparecieron completamente del alcance de su vista, Mikasa se pegó más a Eren, pero no parecía dispuesta a soltar palabra y él no estaba del mejor humor para sacar algún tema trivial a colación, así que siguieron caminando, con solamente el silencio sirviendo de acompañante…como mal tercio.

No tardaron en llegar, como siempre Mikasa esperó a que entrara a casa sano y salvo.

Empezó a buscar la llave de la entrada en sus bolsillos, al no encontrarlo optó por buscar en la mochila, pero tampoco parecía estar escondido en alguno de los rincones, con amargura volvió a tantear más profundamente en sus bolsillos.  
Después de lo que parecieron unos cuantos minutos, paró en seco y detuvo su búsqueda. Maldijo en voz baja al sentir una abertura —llena de pequeños hilillos sueltos—, lo suficientemente grande para que pasara la llave por ahí tranquilamente, en el fondo de su pantalón.

— ¿Qué paso Eren? —preguntó mirándolo preocupada.

—Mis llaves— suspiró el castaño pasándose las manos por el cabello—Creo que cayeron en alguna parte del camino, o en el lapso de la mañana, en la universidad. ¡Y justo hoy!

Si, hoy sí que había sido un día de mierda ¿Por qué? ¿Qué rayos hizo de malo? Sopesó alguna respuesta lógica. Tal vez…haber roto su promesa de mejorar como estudiante de calidad o… ¿Imaginarse a su nuevo vecino semidesnudo?

Tragó duro, prefirió quedarse con la primera opción. Lo hacía verse menos "joven-hormonal-con-problemas-psicológicos-y-aparencia-de-desesperado"

— ¿Tus padres llegarán tarde hoy?

—Si, como normalmente son los viernes, se quedan hasta bien llegada la noche, hay veces que llegan a quedarse hasta la madrugada, con el pretexto de que al otro día es sábado—explicó frustrado.

—Oh—susurro Mikasa, evidentemente buscando algún arreglo— ¡Eren! ¿Qué tal si vienes a mi casa? Para que comas algo y de paso termines hoy mismo tus tareas para el lunes.

La pelinegra se veía emocionada, por lo que al castaño se le complico la idea de rechazar la oferta. Además de que no se le venía algún tipo de solución más coherente, no llamaría a su padres, no quería interrumpir en su trabajo como un niño que no puede cuidarse solo y pasa perdiendo sus cosas.

—Está bien—accedió— ¿Pero a tu mamá no le importa? No querría ser una molestia.

—Claro que no le importará, ella estará gustosa de volver a comer contigo— sonrió y lo tomó de la muñeca con ímpetu—. Como cuando apenas éramos unos niños.

Lo arrastró al interior de su casa y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

—Volví— anunció en voz alta, dejó la mochila sobre el impecable sofá— ¡Mamá!

—Vaya, no recordaba tu casa así—indicó imitando a su novia, dejando su mochila a lado de la de ella. Repasó con la vista la sala de estar—Parece estar más… ¿blanca?

Mikasa sonrió agriamente.

—Culpa del obsesivo de la limpieza— murmuró dirigiéndose a las escaleras— ¡Mamaaaa!

—Por Dios, niña, deja de gritar como loca— soltó con molestia una voz proveniente del piso de arriba—Se fue a comprar comida para alimentarte, así que cállate.

— ¿Qué rayos hace aquí? —Siseó la pelinegra para sí misma.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Eren acercándose a su novia.

Mikasa lo regresó a ver con una nota de enojo, aunque no era dirigida hacía el castaño, era más bien para…

—Tsk, tus gritos me dieron dolor de cabeza —bufó molesto el hombre, que con paciencia, bajaba las escaleras — Tu mamá me dijo que arreglara la mesa mientras te hacías el jugo, no me preguntes porque no hago el jodido jugo, porque lo sabes perfectamente —indicó con indiferencia—Así que mejor apresúrate, que no tardaran en llegar.

Mientras observaba como la figura aparecía, sintió como poco a poco su sangre empezó a tornarse fría para luego ser reemplazada por una ráfaga rápida de calor, su corazón dio un fuerte tumbo, golpeando a sus costillas de una manera dolorosa y a la vez agradable, lo hizo sentir más confundido que nunca.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no era la famosa tarde con Petra? —preguntó Mikasa con fastidio.

—Tu madre me pidió que me quedara y que mejor la invitara a cenar aquí—explicó , mirando de soslayo al nervioso ojiverde, como si nada, volvió la vista a la ojigris—Veo que tú también decidiste hacerlo.

Mikasa dio un respingo y enrolló su brazo con el del ojiverde.

—Eren él es Levi, el primo del que te hablé hace unos días—dijo, lanzando una mirada extraña al castaño, quien dejaba entrever su intriga.

Aquel pelinegro no contrastaba con la dramática descripción dicha por su novia; primeramente porque no parecía ser en absoluto una persona maliciosa. Segundo, tampoco parecía ser frustrante a niveles insospechados y tercero —aunque esta última razón fue solo el resultado de su extraña imaginación— Se había hecho la idea de que el primo de su novia era un hombre de estatura exageradamente alto, larguirucho, con su inmadurez aun viéndose claramente en sus fatídicos actos, con un terrible sentido de la palabra y nada simpático.

Pero no.

Frente a él estaba la persona más opuesta a la imagen de "primo molesto" de su estrambótica imaginación.

—Levi, él es Eren, mi novio—continuó Mikasa.

—Como no conocerlo—respondió sarcásticamente— Con tanto parloteo de parte tuya, siento que hasta yo me enamoré de tu adorado novio.

El aludido pestañeo un par de veces confundido, notando un ligero quemazón en sus mejillas.

—Tranquilo, mocoso. No hablo en serio —replicó dirigiéndose a la cocina— Mikasa deberías empezar con lo que muy amablemente se te pidió.

—Sí, si—chistó, se dio la vuelta encarando a Eren—Bueno, ya lo conociste, espero que no te moleste su presencia—suspiró— Creí que hoy pasaría con Petra, pero al parecer esta tarde no me podré librar de él.

—No lo hace—replicó rápidamente—No me molesta, algún día tenía que conocerlo ¿no? Además…—siguió titubeante —No parece ser mala persona, solo un poco sarcástico.

—Aun no lo conoces bien, Eren—En ese caso tenía que darle la razón a su novia, es verdad, aun no lo conocía, no sabía nada acerca de él o de su vida.

Se quedó en silencio, observando la dirección por donde el pelinegro se fue. Mikasa lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó dentro de la cocina, Eren se sobresaltó al casi chocar con Levi, quien justamente parecía querer salir. Lo miró sin inmutarse y salió con unos platos hacia el comedor. No pudo evitar que sus ojos lo siguieran hasta que la puerta obstaculizó su visión.

—Haré un jugo de naranja—indicó Mikasa, abriendo la alacena llena de frutas amontonadas, de la manera más ordenada.

¿Quién apila frutas de acuerdo con su color? Vio extrañado la escena, sin ser muy consciente una sonrisa empezó a alargarse a lo largo de sus labios. No sabía porque, pero tenía la certeza de que había sido obra del pelinegro.

—Ya que es tu fruta favorita—continuó la ojigris despojando las amarillas cascaras de la naranja.

—Mikasa, el hecho de que sea mi fruta favorita, no significa que a los demás les guste—objetó mientras se apoyaba a la mesilla, cerca de la refrigeradora.

—No me importa si a los demás no les gusta, igual lo haré. Eres el invitado y como tal tienes el derecho.

Que necedad de mujer pensó, decidió dejar el tema zanjado. No traía cosas buenas discutir con la pelinegra.

—Oye mocoso—elevó rápidamente la mirada, fijándola en Levi—Ya que pareces estar a punto de explotar de tanto altruismo, no haría ningún mal que ayudaras aquí. Ven.

—No lo hará, Levi. Es el invitado, no puedes obligarlo a hacer algo que se te asignó a ti— musitó Mikasa.

—No hables Mikasa—contradijo con tranquilidad—Puede que sea el invitado y hasta tu jodido novio, pero la verdad me importa una mierda tu absurda consciencia, al dejar que este mocoso se explaye con su inutilidad. El ayudará y punto.

—Escucha Levi, el…—

—Está bien, Mikasa. Voy a ayudar, empezaba a sentirme inquieto sin poder ayudar en nada.

Subió las mangas de su camisa y se acercó al fregadero a lavarse ambas manos. Al terminar se acercó al pelinegro. —Listo ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

—Ve hacia ese cajón—comenzó, señalando un estante de color caoba—Toma unos cuantos cubiertos y envuélvelos en una servilleta. —explicó recogiendo unos vasos…_Mierda_. Eren tosió un poco tratando de ocultar un pequeña risilla; la barra de vasos estaba ubicada muy alto, obligando al pelinegro a estirar más su cuerpo para alcanzarlos. Era una escena que hizo que el castaño sonriera, solo esperó que el más bajo no se dé cuenta. —Luego los vas dejando en cada puesto ¿entendiste?

Eren solo asintió, sintiéndose incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra sin que se notara su diversión. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a comenzar su labor.

Luego de un momento, Mikasa rompió el silencio.

—Levi ¿Dónde está el azúcar?

—Ah, tu mamá olvidó comprarlo en la mañana—respondió—Deberías ir a comprarlo, nos harías un gran favor a todos.

—Sin azúcar no poder terminar el jugo—musitó pensativa—Volveré enseguida. No te vayas a ir Eren.

Dicho eso caminó rápidamente a la salida.

En cuanto se escuchó el inconfundible "click" de la puerta al cerrarse, Eren se tensó. Aún seguía acomodando los cubiertos, lo hacía de manera más rápida, sobretodo intentando concentrarse en esa labor que en la presencia a lado suyo.

_Cuchara, tenedor, cuchillo y servilleta…._

_Cuchara, tenedor, cuchillo y servilleta…_

_Cuchara, tenedor, cuchillo y…_

Miraba por el rabillo del ojo al pelinegro, cada vez que este se movía, apartaba rápidamente la mirada, pero los volvía a clavar inmediatamente en él, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Es como si el cuerpo del más bajo estuviera hecho de algún tipo material magnético para sus ojos; mantenía un postura relajada, los negros cabellos caían deliberadamente sobre su frente, movía hábilmente las manos mientras limpiaba los vasos con una franela —para dejar sin rastro alguno de pequeños microorganismos— supuso el joven, sus labios dibujaban una fina línea recta y sus ojos…lo miraban de soslayo acompañados de su singular ceño fruncido.

Soltó un jadeo sorprendido, aun así se negó a apartar la mirada, la mantuvo, mientras sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a hormiguear.

Dios, esos ojos de cerca se veían más bonitos. No solo eran de un color oliva, advirtió el castaño, tenía una serie de colores mezclados en ellos, matices desde verde hasta llegar a marrones.

Estaba tan absorto que cayó muy tarde en la cuenta de que aún mantenía los cubiertos bien agarrados, sobre todo el cuchillo, que hizo contacto directo con el interior de su palma. Con un grito ahogado los soltó, provocando un metálico estruendo y abrió su mano herida, distinguiendo la exuberante sangre que resbalaba por su antebrazo; no podía distinguir la gravedad del corte por el líquido escarlata que salía a borbotones.

Más torpe no podía ser.

De pronto vio como unas níveas manos tomaban su antebrazo con delicadeza. Lo llevó cerca al fregadero y lo obligó a extender más su brazo en dirección al chorro de agua.

—Eres un mocoso incompetente— dijo el pelinegro mientras examinaba su mano— ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando? Manteniendo como si nada el cuchillo. Por si no sabes, los cuchillos sirven para cortar, por eso son afilados ¿entiendes lo que digo?

Eren alzó juiciosamente los ojos. Su herida escocia, esperó que no sea tan profunda, pero reparando en toda la sangre que caí al fondo del fregadero, supuso que lo más probable es que su mano solo estuviera sostenida por una serie de tendones y nervios.

Ah, su imaginación…

—No está mal—indicó Levi—Pero deberíamos vendarla. Tienes suerte de que el cuchillo no estuviera afilado, mocoso.

Lo empujó fuera de la cocina y lo llevó escaleras arriba.

Mientras caminaban, el castaño levantó su mano y observo la sangrante herida, parecía haberse cortado justo en un vaso sanguíneo, no mostraba indicios de que la sangre quiera parar de escapar de su conducto correspondiente.

Recorrieron un largo trecho hasta el tercer piso y se adentraron a un largo pasillo. Se veía aristocrático; al lado derecho de la pared había imágenes, —de familiares—supuso el joven, las tres ventanas que se ubicaban a lado izquierdo, mantenían sus cortinajes entrecerrados, dejando entrar limitados rayos de luz. Parecían haber en total unas cuatro puertas en todo el tramo de ese piso.

Pronto Levi, abrió la puerta que se encontraba casi al fondo, la dejó abierta, como una muda invitación para el ojiverde.

—Siéntate—ordenó, entrando a la puerta del baño—Traeré unas cuantas cosas para desinfectar tu herida.

Eren se sentó al borde de la cama, con su mano levantada y tiesa, sentía que si lo movía un poco, la herida se abriría el doble y terminaría por morir desangrado. Si, él y su absurda paranoia.

No lo podía sortear.

Había algo, era una incómoda sensación en su pecho, que evitaba que lo tomara con calma. En cuanto vio la sangre salir de manera tan violenta, le embargó una necesidad colosal de gritar, por un momento se vio a si mismo empapado de ese sombrío líquido carmesí y le consumió un absurdo pánico.

Luego fue cuando sintió el frío tacto de Levi, eso, sorprendentemente lo hizo calmarse. Automáticamente, como si fuera un impulso venido desde hace años, provocó que su cuerpo se relajara.

Suspiró con pesar ¿Qué mierda le estaba sucediendo? No es normal sentir ese tipo de cosas cuando una persona estaba cerca…y menos si se trataba de una persona de tu mismo sexo... menos si se trataba del primo de tu novia…menos si se trataba de una persona mayor a ti.

Nunca había experimentado algo así en su vida. Nunca, de eso estaba seguro. ..O es que acaso… Eren se limitó a apretar los dientes, era como si ese hombre le estuviera empezando a atraer de una manera un tanto ¿especial?

Con alarma negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. Tal vez perdió mucha sangre y la circulación se vio afectada notablemente y ahora…ahora estaba delirando. ¡Si, eso debe ser!

Levi apareció nuevamente, provocando que el menor se sobresaltara. Lo observó elevando una ceja ante su reacción pero prefirió no hacer comentarios. Se acercó y tomó la parte afectada—Va a doler, tan solo un poco—dicho eso apretó la base del spray de lo que parecía ser alcohol…de calidad. El ardiente líquido le dio de lleno a su palma, haciendo que de un respingo a causa del repentino dolor; apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

—Listo, creo que eso es suficiente—observó el pelinegro—Mhh…No, ahí falta.

Volvió a rociarlo.

— ¡Arde! —exclamó Eren, recibiendo como respuesta una expresión divertida de parte del pelinegro.

—Se supone que arda, mocoso. El dolor te hace saber que la herida está siendo bien desinfectada, así que deja de quejarte como una niña.

Con cuidado comenzó a vendarlo, tapando la herida con delicadeza. Suspiró al percibir el frescor en el interior de su mano.

—Ya está.

El mayor se levantó. Recogió el alcohol y algunos trozos de vendas tirados alrededor y volvió a entrar al baño. Eren mientras aprovechó para echar una rápida mirada a la habitación ajena.

No tenía mucho; un librero de tamaño mediano estaba ubicado al extremo de la puerta, un pequeño pero elegante escritorio ocupaba la pared vacía, —todo sobre él estaba pulcramente ordenado—, a un costado se encontraba la única ventana del lugar. Se mordió el labio inconscientemente mientras vislumbraba su propia ventana al otro lado, apartó los ojos y siguió deslizándolos, una lámpara reposaba en una cómoda cerca de la cama, —advirtió con curiosidad— que sobre ella también había dos portarretratos.

Hecho un rápido vistazo al baño, al ver que aún no salía, se levantó y se acercó a las dos fotografías.

Observó la primera: La familia Ackerman. Constaba de una Mikasa de 14 años, más allá su madre sonriente abrazándola por los hombros, deslizó la mirada, encontrándose con el difunto padre de su novia, igual de sonriente, apoyando la cabeza en una melena azabache; entrecerró los ojos, era una mujer de mediana edad, mantenía la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa prudente se asomaba en sus labios, tenía los ojos rasgados y de un profuso color verde claro, su piel igual de aporcelanada que del hombre abrazándola por detrás, quien no miraba a la cámara, sino a su mujer, con tanto afecto en sus ojos color oliva…igual a los de Levi, — "Su padre"—asumió el joven, solo que los ojos del más bajo eran más bien gélidos, opuestos a los de su padre.  
Como supuso, encontró a Levi frente a la mujer de ojos rasgados — "Debe ser su madre" — pensó, dejó reposar sus propios ojos en él; era el único que no sonreía, sus brazos los tenía fuertemente cruzados en su pecho y su cabello negro contrastando armoniosamente con su ropa. A pesar de tener el ceño fruncido y sus labios formando una hosca línea, se veía realmente joven…y sexy.

Mierda, otra vez no.

Dejó de mirar a la particular familia y dejó vagar sus ojos en el siguiente portarretrato. En él se mostraban en total cuatro personas, con poses relajadas y sonrisas despreocupadas.

Había un hombre de cabello rubio y de unos claros ojos color azul, sonreía con diversión mientras miraba de soslayo a una mujer de cabello castaño y anteojos, quien parecía estar a punto de explotar por las carcajadas, observo la escena con un atisbo de curiosidad, más allá estaba una mujer de baja estatura, su corto cabello castaño casi llegando a ser rojizo se veía despeinado por la brisa dentro de la foto, sus ojos color ámbar emanaban un intenso brillo mientras rodeaba con ambas manos el cuello de… Levi.

Frunció el ceño.

El pelinegro en cambió mantenía un brazo sobre la cintura de ella, mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina tanto a la castaña de anteojos — que tenía dos dedos asomándose por detrás de su cabeza—, como al imponente rubio, pero a ellos parecía no importarles.

Se alejó de la divertida escena tomada en el momento justo y volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar.

Apretujó la tela de su camisa, mientras miraba un punto inexiste de la pared.

**¿Por qué? **

—Ya volvió Mikasa—advirtió el pelinegro abandonado el baño—Vamos, mocoso. Si no te apresuras seguro le da un ataque de histeria.

**¿Por qué se sentía así?**

— ¡Oye mocoso! —se acercó y lo jaló, obligándolo a levantarse. Entones pareció advertir el semblante del más joven— ¿Qué te pasa? …No me digas que eres propenso a desangrarte.

— ¿Ah? — Murmuró saliendo de su trance, clavó los ojos en el más bajo—Lo siento, ¿Q-que dijo?

Levi suspiró con fastidio.

—Te estoy diciendo que te apresures porque tu noviecita ya llegó—repitió con impaciencia. — ¿Ahora ya entendiste?...Tsk, mocoso. —bufó dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación, Eren no supo hacer nada más que seguirlo.

¡**Deja de sentirte así!**

Bajaron rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, ahí se encontraron con una inquieta Mikasa.

— ¡Eren! ¿Dónde estabas? Creí que te fuiste y… ¿¡QUE LE PASÓ A TU MANO!? —gritó asustada, al advertir la venda.

—No es nada Mikasa, no te preocupes. Se me resbaló el cuchillo—intentó explicarse el ojiverde pero su novia ya estaba lanzando una mirada afilada a Levi.

— ¿Ves lo que provocaste? Te dije que no lo obligues a ayudar.

—Ah por Dios, Mikasa. No vengas a culparme de que tu novio sea un bueno para nada, para que ni siquiera pueda acomodar unos simples cubiertos—soltó gélidamente.

—Basta Mikasa, Levi. Asustarán a los invitados—repuso una voz femenina saliendo de la cocina—Por cierto, ya llegamos… Dios mío, pero que joven apuesto tenemos aquí, —sonrió abrazando a Eren afectuosamente—me alegro de que vayas a almorzar aquí, Eren—se separó y acarició su cabello. Luego se volvió hacia su hija—. Mikasa ve a traer las bolsas que faltan del auto ¿sí?

—Voy mamá—salió con desgana, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada de odio a su primo.

Eren la observó salir con pesar.

Se sentía mal, Mikasa a veces podía ser muy temperamental. Pero esa no era la esclarecida razón por la que se sentía así, cabía destacar que intentó apartar el sentimiento, sin mucho éxito. Por un momento afloró en su pecho una especie de aire protector hacia Levi, le embargó la necesidad de interponerse entre la ojigris y el pelinegro, como si de un muro se tratara, y defenderlo. Pero tenía que aceptar que eso se hubiera visto muy raro, considerando que apenas se conocen y Mikasa es su novia—a ella debería defenderla—.

Se giró y miró a Levi, quien en ese momento se masajeaba las sienes con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar contando hasta diez para volver a emitir palabra. Le dio gracia.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para pedir disculpas cuando una mujer hizo su aparición.

—Hola, mi vida—saludó con una sonrisa la mujer de cabello corto mientras abrazaba al azabache—Tu tía me trajo, es una señora muy amable.

La chica de la foto…

Eren volvió a sentir esa horrible opresión en el pecho _Tiene novia… ¡Tiene novia!_

Aunque técnicamente no debería impórtale, pero esa molesta sensación no se iba y no parecía querer hacerlo.

Al ver como aquella mujer seguía haciéndole cariñitos a un Levi de profundo ceño fruncido, hizo que sintiera de alguna forma ignorado, aunque en realidad el fuera el mal tercio o por así decirlo, el estorbo de la pareja parada frente a él.

Carraspeó.

Entonces ambos parecieron recordar que el joven se mantenía viendo su extraño saludo, haciéndolo poner incómodo. La mujer sonrió un poco avergonzada.

— ¡Hola! —Saludó— Perdón, Me llamo Petra Ral y tú…—lo miró pensativa—…debes ser el famoso Eren del que tanto habla la sobrinita de Levi.

¡Vaya! Por un momento pensó que el terminó "famoso" se trataba solo de un exageración, pero pudo notar que no era así.

Eren murmuró un "si" como respuesta.

—Y u debes ser la novia de Levi—respondió, intentando sonar indiferente…casi lográndolo.

Petra lo miro confundida ante el frío tono que utilizó pero volvió a recomponer su sonrisa. —Sí, soy su novia.

El ojiverde deslizó su mirada al pelinegro quien lo miraba sin inmutarse, aunque parecía querer decir algo, de pronto su semblante cambió, no fue muy notable pero pudo vislumbrar como una sombra de preocupación pasaba rauda por su rostro. Lo que hizo que su corazón saltara de manera venturoso.

—Petra querida ¿Puedes ayudarme a servir la comida, por favor? —pidió la madre de Mikasa desde el interior de la cocina.

—Enseguida, señora—respondió alegre, se giró hacia Levi y le dio un rápido beso superficial—Iré a ayudar ¿bien?

No pasaran ni unos segundos cuando la hostil voz del más bajo se dejó escuchar.

—Estas pálido—soltó acercándose— ¿Te duele algo?

Tocó su frente buscando la temperatura pero al no encontrar algún signo anormal, paso una de sus manos por el cuello, tanteando. —No tienes fiebre, no me digas que es porque tienes hambre, mocoso.

—Tiene novia—murmuró sin ser muy consciente de las palabras que abandonaron sus labios.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto con molestia— ¿Y que si tengo novia? No es un asunto que deba importarte.

_Joder, pero lo hace. Me importa, ¡Me afecta! _Quiso gritarlo pero se mordió la lengua con fuerza y apretó las manos volviéndolas puños. Si no se alejaba de Levi, tuvo el presentimiento de que terminaría haciendo algo estúpido, dejándose llevar una vez más por esos ridículos impulsos que creyó haber dejado ya atrás, en su niñez.

— ¿D-donde está el baño? —pregunto en un susurró.

—Está arriba, en cualquiera de las habitaciones hay una—respondió comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Sin esperar un segundo, subió rápidamente las escaleras, casi tropezando con ellas, hasta llegar a una habitación cerca, hizo memoria de cuál era la habitación de Mikasa mientras caminaba por el pasillo respectivo al segundo piso.

La habitación de Mikasa se encontraba frente a su casa, con la vista vuelta hacia su propia habitación, aunque claro, más abajo, ya que la habitación de Levi es la que estaba frente a frente. Entonces supuso que la habitación de su novia debería estar ubicada debajo de la del pelinegro. Ah, que lío.

Suspiró entrando a la habitación y un suave aroma inundo sus fosas nasales.

Olía a…mujer. Un perfume dulce casi imperceptible llenaba aquella habitación, no dudo ni observó innecesariamente, rápidamente se adentró al baño. Abrió la llave y tomó abundante agua en sus manos, luego se la lanzó al rostro.

Alzó la cabeza y vio su propio reflejo en el espejo, no tenía un buen aspecto, era verdad, como su piel era algo tostada era más que notable la palidez que lo abordaba. Había preocupado a Levi y eso lo hizo sentirse tan bien y al mismo tiempo tan mal.

Que contrariedad….

Salió dispuesto a soportar y tratar de entender las extrañas sensaciones, cuando algo llamó su atención. Las luces de su habitación estaban encendidas y las de la cocina también, se acercó a la venta de la chica y se asomó. Si, sin duda alguien estaba en casa. Tal vez sus padres ya habían llegado.

La idea de volver a la comodidad de su casa le supo a gloria, así que con un trote rápido volvió al piso de abajo, casi derribando a Mikasa que justamente se encontraba subiendo.

—Eren ¿Qué pasó? Levi me dijo que te veías mal…

—Ah, sí. Me siento un poco raro, parece que mis padres ya volvieron así que mejor volveré a casa—explicó ocultando su ansia—Lo siento, pero de verdad me siento desgastado; prometo estar bien para la cena de la próxima semana ¿sí?

Mikasa se vio sorprendida, pero asintió lentamente.

—Bien Eren, no te preocupes. Le diré a mamá que te encontrabas mal y decidiste volver a tu casa —acarició su hombro—Vamos, te acompañaré.

Agradeció mil veces a su novia, no pudo evitar sentirse mal pero tampoco creía ser capaz de soportar estar ahí con la incómoda sensación aun persistiendo. Juntos fueron a la salida, Mikasa insistió en dejarlo en la puerta pero Eren se negó rotundamente. Uno: porque eso se vería mal, y dos: por su orgullo de hombre. Se despidieron con un súbito beso y el castaño se dirigió a su hogar a grandes zancadas.

Al llegar abrió rápidamente la puerta y la cerró con fuerza, llamó a su madre un par de veces pero al no recibir respuesta alguna optó por dirigirse a su habitación, al entrar se despojó de su camisa manchada de su propia sangre. Observó la ventana, una vez más los anaranjados colores se adentraban a su habitación, ya se estaba siendo bastante tarde. Tomó una camisa libre de colores escarlata y se la pasó por la cabeza, estaba a punto de cerrar las cortinas de la lumbrera cuando escuchó un sonido sordo en el piso de abajo, se giró sobresaltado.

Su madre…

Corrió escaleras abajo y se adentró a la cocina, lo único que encontró fue un silencio tenso y las luces encendidas, miró extrañado el lugar pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar.

Salió, ahora dirigiéndose al segundo piso, directo a la habitación de sus padres, algo volvió sonar dentro, haciendo que su cuerpo se pusiera rígido y sus sentidos salieran disparados. _Algo andaba mal_, tocó una vez, luego dos veces más fuerte pero nadie abría. Frunció el ceño mientras tomaba con decisión el cerrojo, se maldijo mentalmente por no haber traído algo para defenderse…por las dudas.

Inhaló con fuerza al observar el desorden del lugar; los cajones de cada una de las cómodas se encontraban abiertos de par en par, los dos sillones volteados en un dramático ángulo y el colchón de la cama tirado hacia un lado dejando al descubierto los tablones debajo, todo mantenía un ambiente cubierto de mala vibra.

Habían entrado ladrones a la casa…

Empezó a alejarse cuando chocó contra algo…o más bien alguien. Asustado, dio la vuelta y miró a la imponente figura —cubierta con una mascarilla oscura, dejando solo ojos y boca destapados—, parada al frente suyo, sonriéndole.

—Tranquilo chico, aquí no ha pasado nada.

¿En serio? El joven lo observó contrariado.

— Mientras tú no hagas algún movimiento incorrecto, no te pasará nada—continúo esa desagradable voz—Solo nos llevaremos un par de cosas y nos iremos sin tan rápido como vinimos. —ensanchó su sonrisa mientras acariciaba, con muy poca amabilidad, su mejilla.

Se apartó bruscamente del roñoso tacto. Debía actuar, tenía que llamar a la policía o si era necesario terminar el mismo con los ladrones.

Con un rápido movimiento paso de largo al hombre y salió corriendo, chocando con las paredes del pasillo por la impresión, sentía su corazón latir a mil y la adrenalina comenzaba a consumir su sangre, estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando una fuerte mano le obstaculizó el paso; se removió con violencia intentando escapar del agarre, intentó morderlo pero este esquivaba sus intenciones. No supo cómo, pero al permanecer en constante forcejeo, logró propinarle una fuerte patada en las partes bajas de su transgresor, este lo soltó de repente, tan de repente que no le dio tiempo a sostenerse de alguna parte y cayó por la escaleras, sintiendo cada uno de los bordes de los peldaños hundirse en su cuerpo .

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, las escaleras por fin terminaron, pero el dolor en su magullado cuerpo apenas empezaba a dar a conocer su presencia. No podía moverse, estaba seguro de que se rompió algo y su cabeza daba más vueltas que la rueda de la fortuna.

Soltó un suspiro inestable y se levantó levemente, apoyando los codos en el frío piso.

—Te lo dije amigo—siseó el hombre bajando las escaleras—Te dije que no hagas algún movimiento en falso, si no querías salir lastimando.

De repente un pedazo de tela tapó su boca y nariz, impidiéndole respirar libremente. _Trajo a alguien más. _ Con la cabeza empezando a darle vueltas, lanzó un fuerte codazo a la persona detrás de él y tambaleándose logró entrar a la cocina. _No se rendiría hasta terminar con ellos_, el mareo pronto empezó a tornarse doloroso, haciendo que hasta su vista se viera afectada. Contuvo las ganas de tirarse ahí mismo y dejar que hagan lo que quieran, pero así como vino la idea, esta se vio obligada a desaparecer. _No lo haría._ Abrió con desesperación el cajón de los cubiertos y tanteó buscando el cuchillo, al encontrarlo lo tomó por el mango y con la poca agilidad que le quedaba, se giró hacia su agresor y apremió un abundante corte en su pierna, cayó delante de él profiriendo una serie de insultos hacia su persona.

Apretó los dientes y utilizó como apoyo la encimera que se encontraba cerca.

Unos pocos segundos después el otro ladrón hizo su violenta aparición, con convicción y sin atisbo de miedo, levantó el afilado cuchillo en dirección al enmascarado mientras apenas se sostenía, vio borroso al hombre, como este se acercaba con ira hacia él. Mierda…su cuerpo ya no estaba respondiendo, la oscuridad empezaba rodear su visión, lo engullía todo.

Cayó de rodillas, escuchó el sonido del cuchillo cayendo a lado suyo pero ya no tenía fuerzas para recogerlo. El ladrón lo empujó con su pie haciéndolo caer completamente sobre la baldosa.

¿Enserio lo iban a matar?

A lo lejos escuchó como una puerta se abrió bruscamente, sus párpados pesaban así que prefirió dejar de luchar y cerrarlos de una jodida vez.

Solo dejó a sus oídos libres de orientarse, tratando de hacerse una idea de lo que sucedía. Se lograba oír golpes secos, algunos gimoteos y quejas, pero parecían ser muy lejanos. Al final dejó de escucharse cualquier cosa, a excepción de los certeros pasos de alguien, acercándose.

—Oye mocoso— sintió un delicado roce en su espalda.

_Esa voz es de Levi…La profunda y fría voz de Levi._

_S_eguía siendo gélida pero dejaba entrever un ligero toque de angustia.  
Sonrió a pesar del dolor, luego todo fue oscuridad.

.

.

.

**Aasdfghjklkjhgfd Terminó T-T **

**Mushas, mushas gracias por los reviews :333 Los amodoro por tan lindos reviews:**

_**justcallmekasa**__**:**_** Aasdfghjhgfd lo entendiste bien xD Si, ira poquito a poquito para luego… lo bueno 7u7 Muchas gracias por tu review *-* —le da purpurina—**

_**Charlie el lechero 8D**__**:**_** —le tira un cubo lleno de purpurina brisante— xDD Me alegro de que te guste y aquí está el cap tres :DD**

_**jazdebiit**__**:**_** *W* Aasdfghjkhgfd te atrape :33 –muere- Muchas gracias por tu review. También mucha purpurina para ti. Y espero que te haya gustado la conti.**

**Ahora ****akari . tsukiyo asdfghjkjhgfd tu review en el primer cap fuer hermoso *W* . No sé qué pasó que tu nombre se borró y asdfghdfd fanfiction pareció haberse fumado ciruela de hada e-e  
Por eeeeso te agradezco por aquí xD Mushas, mushas gracias *u***

**Espero poder actualizar pronto :333 **

**Pueden dejar review…ahora el país ya es de todos (¿?) xD Ah Aasdfghjhgfd me harían feliz si dejan reviews TuT**

**Nos vemos (._.)/ ****—desaparece bailando—**  


**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Erevi Tetsu_**


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola a todos! :D  
Perdón por no haber actualizado T-T de verdad los siento tanto, pero mi vida mundana no me dejaba hacer nada de nada, ni siquiera dormir D: **

**¡Je! La verdadera razón tras mis días de insomnio fue nada más y nada menos que: ¡Ciudad de Fuego Celestial! **

**Siiii, por el Ángel asdfghjkldfghgfd y bueno al terminar de leerlo solo pude pensar en algo.**

**Cassie Clare asdfghjkd con mucho amor para ti xDD ¡Patos, patos! Pero en serio. Estoy intentando superra el libro, pero..pero los extraño demasiado. A Magnus y Alec asdfghjksdf Los extraño mucho. Muchiiisísimo más. Son la jodida ley juntos. T-T Forevah´**

**Bueno ya no les canso con mi palabrería sensiblera T-T **

**Pueden empezar a leer :33  
**

**Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece exclusiva y únicamente a ****Hajime Isayama. Yo **** solo tome a sus personajes por un ratito, para hacerlos participes de mi imaginación sanamente dañada, ah. **

—**Condenado, de nuevo—**

.

.

.

La jarra llena de fresco color amarillo estuvo a punto de caer de las manos de Levi cuando la pelinegra pasó apresuradamente por su lado hecho una furia. Con destreza volvió a recomponer su caminar, no sin antes lanzar una maldición y advertirle que tenga más cuidado. Petra dejaba algunos vasos sobre el comedor perfectamente ordenado, mantenía su sonrisa amigable y conversaba con su tía en una ambiente libre de tensión, juntas compartían sonrisas y una que otra vez regresaban a verlo, el simplemente suspiraba dramáticamente y volvía a entrar a la cocina.

Dentro se podía entrever el humito proveniente de la hirviente cazuela. Levi se subió las mangas de su camisa hasta más arriba de sus antebrazos, dispuesto a lavárselas —una vez más, por si las dudas—, fue cuando advirtió a su prima, mirando hacia un punto inexistente del suelo —sentada en la esquina del lugar, sobre una silla solitaria—, no pudo evitar imaginar humo saliendo de su cabeza de lo enojada que se veía.

—Tranquila niña, el suelo no pudo haberte hecho algo tan malo para estarlo viendo de esa forma—dijo volviendo su vista a sus manos—Si por alguna razón te caíste y piensas que el suelo tiene la culpa, déjame decirte que eso es una mentira, te caíste por torpe.

— ¡Cállate, enano! —exclamó levantándose.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Dejaré de hablar si es lo que deseas. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que aun sigues siendo torpe—Levi tomó una servilleta y secó sus manos—Además no tienes porque ahora desquitarte conmigo, para eso está tu novio ¿no? O ¿Es que sirven para algo más?

—Deja de decir estupideces, también tienes novia y si ella te escucha hablar de esa forma estoy segura de que terminará contigo antes de que siquiera puedas pronunciar "productos de limpieza" —soltó con veneno—Y Eren…Eren ya no está, se sentía mal y decidió volver a casa.

—Te dejó. Afróntalo.

—Un día de estos Levi, te voy a matar.

—Ya quisiera verte intentándolo.

—…Ugh, eres tan…tan ¡Frustrante!

—Levi

Antes de poder devolverle el comentario, la madre de Mikasa entró con una enorme sonrisa y un billete de cinco dólares en la mano.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme comprando unos cuantos panes? Petra dice que se quedará hasta la noche, así que será mejor dejar comparando también para la merienda.

Sopesó la idea de rechazar y decir que se sentía realmente cansado. La mujer tenía un intenso brillo en sus ojos, una especie de emoción. No sabía cuándo fue el momento en donde, tanto su tía como su novia se hicieron tan apegadas; no paraban de hablar, se reían de comentarios con tan poca gracia y de vez en cuando salían juntas a comprar algunos víveres en el centro de la ciudad.

Mikasa tampoco se quedaba atrás. A pesar de no refleja r la imagen de chica demasiado inocente y delicada, era tan impulsiva —como su novia— en el ámbito de las compras, no se daba del rogar. Desde que había empezado a salir con Petra —hace un año— había tenido que soportar los tantos caprichos que se le antojaban, desde acompañarla a probarse vestidos de alta calidad que solo se encontraba en Sina hasta cargar con todas sus compras. No supo cómo llegó a todo eso.

Petra y Mikasa tenían solo eso en común: La obsesión por las compras.

Le aliviaba. Fuera peor si tuvieran en común el temperamento. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo

—Bien, bien ¿Algo más? — preguntó guardando el billete en su pantalón.

—No, eso es todo. Y no te demores que la comida ya está puesta en tu plato y tú odias cuando se vuelve tibia.

Con un asentimiento, salió de su casa. Escuchando en el proceso como Petra le gritaba un "Adiós, mi cielo".

Chistó. No es como si le desagradara los sinfines de nombres cariñosos que le ponía su novia, pero de que era molesto….era molesto. No podía evitar sentirse asfixiado, a pesar de que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas enamorarse de una maldita vez de la chica, pero simplemente no podía. Y eso lo hacía sentirse irritado consigo mismo.

El fastidioso tintineo de las llaves de su auto resonó al sacarlo con brusquedad de su bolsillo. Otra vez el jodido dolor de cabeza lo atenazaba.

Se introdujo dentro del automóvil y encendió el motor.

No sabía exactamente porque de comprarse un auto, no le agradaba, prefería mil veces caminar antes que estar atrancado en el tráfico bajo el intenso calor tan característico de Rose, más si se trataba de Sina, pero María parecía ser una ciudad más tranquila, lejos de ser tan caótica, era bastante llevadera y apacible. No había vuelto a esta ciudad desde que su tío había fallecido, no consideraba una buena idea volver a un lugar lleno de tantos recuerdos felices y a la vez sombríos. Ahí la razón por la que sus padres decidieron volar lejos.

Y a pesar de los años pasados, parecía que aún no lograban superar su muerte. Pero el necesitaba irse, alejarse de esas ciudades tan problemáticas y modernas. Quería volver al lugar donde alguna vez se sintió en casa… no exactamente junto a Petra, pero ahí estaba, con ella.

Iba a liberar el freno de mano cuando observó la casa reflejada por el espejo retrovisor.

La casa del mocoso extraño.

Frunció el ceño con extrañeza al ver una de las ventanas abiertas de par en par. Que mocoso tan descuidado.

Suspiro con pesar al sentir la parte afable de su conciencia llamándole la atención. No podía dejar que ese niño…bueno joven, siguiera con su ignorante torpeza, algún día de ese seguro se llegaba a meter en problemas por eso.

Dispuesto a darle un buen sermón acerca de la seguridad que debería tener toda persona mayor de dieciocho años, se bajó del auto y se dirigió a la casa con una nota de fastidio adherido hasta en su caminar.

Al ya estar cerca, advirtió unos sonidos extraños provenientes del interior que hicieron que sus sentidos salieran disparados automáticamente. No eran sonidos normales, eras algo así como cuando dejas caer un libro sobre una fina alfombra. Sonidos sordos…como si alguien estuviera siendo golpeado. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces, sin tener una sola respuesta desde dentro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeó fuertemente la puerta con su pie. Unos cuantos clavos salieron disparados y cayeron hacia el piso, decidió volver a golpearlo una segunda vez poniendo más fervor en el acto. La puerta se abrió obligadamente con la manija hecho pedazos y la madera a punto de volverse unas simpes tablas mal cortadas y de filos puntiagudos.

Entró apresuradamente y dio una rápida hojeada a su alrededor; la sala de estar parecía estar en perfecto orden, barrió la vista por todos lados, cerciorándose de lo tranquila que parecía estar la casa, por un momento pensó que solo fueran paranoicas suposiciones suyas y que acababa de romper la puerta de una casa ajena en un acto de impulsividad —muy poco común en él—, tal vez luego lo enjuiciarían por allanamiento de propiedad privada. Suspiró.

Casi al instante de terminar sus absurdas suposiciones una mano junto a una tela se atravesaron frente a él y presionaron la mitad de su rostro, impidiéndole tomar aire, reaccionó con agilidad. Con fuerza, llevó su codo hacia atrás proporcionándole un violento golpe a la persona detrás de él, tomó la mano que aún se mantenía en su boca y nariz; dio una dinámica vuelta, torciendo—en el proceso— el brazo de su agresor en un extraño ángulo, los gritos del hombre no tardaron en dejarse escuchar.

Propinó un último golpe en las partes bajas del hombre, con fuerza y de paso dejando ir toda la molestia que sentía en ese instante. Se agachó y tomó aquella tela empapada de líquido y se lo puso sobre la nariz al hombre aun retorciéndose a sus pies.

Cloroformo.

Mierda, ahí la razón por la que empezaba a escocerle la cabeza; y con lo poco que había logrado ingresar a sus fosas nasales.

Una sarta de maldiciones lo hizo volver a ponerse en guardia, al ver que el ladrón ya estaba inmóvil volvió a coger el anestésico—y por las dudas — se lo guardó. Dando largas zancadas se acercó hacia el lugar de donde parecían proceder las voces, entró rápidamente y se topó con el característico olor a cocina.

Pronto su vista se enfocó en la escena frente a él.

Eren, tirado de manera descuidada sobre las baldosas de un—enfermizo—color azul, con aspecto débil y delirante, pudo entrever que también estaba demasiado pálido, parecía estar a punto de mezclarse con la encimera blanca tras suyo. Dejó de mirarlo y posó su vista en el imponente hombre frente a él, que justamente en ese instante pareció darse cuenta de su presencia.

Esquivó con facilidad el primer golpe que remitió, lo empujó y escapó por debajo de sus enormes brazos. Se puso a su espalda con gracilidad y empujó la corva de las piernas del ladón provocando que este caiga instantáneamente.

La escena se podría ver hasta graciosa, tomando en cuenta el poco equilibrio del "regio" hombre en el suelo, boca abajo. Se subió encima y lo tomó por el cuello obligándolo a alzar la cabeza y como hizo con el anterior, volvió a presionar el adormecedor sobre la mitad de su cara, haciéndolo entrar en una tortuosa inconsciencia.

Se levantó con dificultad, notando el poco líquido del sedante aun cándido en su cuerpo. Se acercó a Eren, quien parecía también haber sido atacado con el anestésico pero aún no parecía adormilado del todo, solo muy, muy aturdido. Y eso lo hizo compadecerse de él.

Debe estar sintiendo su cabeza punto de explotar. Al igual que él.

Lo observó detenidamente. El chico no tenía la respiración acompasada de una persona sumida en un tranquilo sueño; respiraba de manera irregular y tenía la frente tensa a causa de su profundo ceño fruncido.

Sin encontrar alguna otra solución, pasó su brazo derecho por debajo de la cabeza del joven al borde de la inconsciencia, lo tomó en sus brazos sin mucha dificultad y lo elevó.

A pesar de que Eren era — ¡Solo unos cuantos! —centímetros más alto que él, en realidad no era muy pesado, aunque tampoco liviano, tomando en cuenta que el joven no estaba ayudando mientras apoyaba todo su peso inerte sobre él, y que su cabeza este tan cómodamente reclinada en su hombro; con su respiración chocando deliberadamente contra su cuello.

—S-sargen..to—

¿Qué carajos decía?

Nunca más... ¡Nunca más! Para la próxima consideraría más tiempo el hecho de ser una persona benévola con un mocoso como él, que no paraba de decir incoherencia en esa patética burbuja de crío-demasiado-dependiente-a-pesar-de-ser-ya-un-adulto.

Piso deliberadamente al hombre adormilado en el piso y se dirigió al piso en donde —según el—se encontraba la habitación de Eren.

Si no se equivocaba debería estar en el tercer piso, a juzgar por la noche en la que lo había visto por primera vez y que justamente su habitación estaba al frente de su ventana. Mientras avanzaba por entre las hileras de habitaciones, no pudo evitar preguntarse si tenía hermanos o alguien más viviendo en esa casa, aparte de sus padres, claro. No es como si le importara o al menos de eso intentaba convencerse, ahí es donde el problema se originaba.

Algo —prefería no ponerle nombre—había aflorado automáticamente dentro de él, al verlo por primera vez, cuando había llegado la tarde anterior…No, en realidad desde el momento en el que escuchó a su madre hablar por teléfono con su tía acerca del maravilloso novio de Mikasa, un joven llamado Eren.

Ese nombre se quedó estampado en el interior de su mente, como cuando un molesto y asqueroso chicle se queda pegado a tu zapato. Un hecho bastante molesto, sí.

Aminoró el paso mientras se acercaba a la habitación más al fondo del pasillo. Estaba abierta y se podía ver el reflejo de la luz encendida cayendo en el suelo de madera pulida.

El dormitorio daba una especie de sensación cálida. Tenía un toque familiar, que muy pocas veces había sentido, y a la vez se hacía notar el toque de la personalidad del castaño. Contaba con una cama mediana, lo justo para ese joven, y sobre ella se encontraba una colcha color negro, adornado con lo que parecían ser pequeñas letras blancas, en los bordes.

No se permitió observar más detalles de la habitación. Se acercó y —literalmente— arrojó a Eren en la cama; su cabeza se ladeó hacia un lado y sus dos brazos cayeron inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo; ahora si podía decir con certeza que Eren estaba completamente inconsciente.

Estaba dispuesto a esperar a que despertara, y cuando lo haga tratar de explicar el porqué de que esté en su cuarto sin permiso, la puerta de la entrada completamente destrozada y…

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente a la planta baja ¿Qué es esto? ¿El día de Levi, el más amable de todos los vecinos en la historia de la humanidad? No señores, ese no era él. Aunque era evidente que iba a llamar a la policía de la ciudad y tal vez iba a esperar a que lleguen, por seguridad; pero luego se marcharía de una maldita vez. Aunque considerando el hecho de que lo más probable es que la patrulla llegué, a más tardar, mañana. Con lo jodidamente rápidos y preocupados que son.

Suspiró.

No fue mucho después de llamar a la policía y darles rápidamente la dirección de la casa cuando su celular amenazó con destrozarle el cráneo con el irritante tono de llamada entrante. Se desquitó con el botón de "contestar" y respondió en tono seco.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Levi?

—Ah, Petra—se apoyó sobre una de las columnas— ¿Qué sucede?

—La señora Ackerman empezó a inquietarse al ver que aún no llegas ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Mmh —bajó la vista al hombre tirado en el piso que empezaba a moverse y a murmurar palabras intangibles.

—No, nada. Solo un pequeño percance.

— ¿Cuál percance? —la voz de su novia se volvió preocupada.

—Hanji—Mierda, otra vez mintiéndole…¿Por qué le estaba mintiendo?

—Ah—murmuró, evidentemente más aliviada— Dile hola de mi parte ¿sí?

—Sí, sí. Lo haré en cuanto vuelva de comprar las cosas…que deba comprar. —Esquivó la patada que lanzó el ladrón más lúcido que hace unos segundos— Petra te llamaré luego ¿bien? La fila está muy larga.

¿Fila en una panadería? Se golpeó mentalmente por la absurda escusa, pero parece que su novia no se dio cuenta de su error. Luego de unas cuantas palabras demasiado afectuosas para su gusto, por fin colgó.

—Oye, tranquilo—pisó la mano del ya despejado agresor al ver que intentaba escapar— ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—Me las pagarás— siseó con odio— ¿Crees que somos los únicos? Hay muchos más de nosotros rondando cerca de aquí, llevamos mucho tiempo vigilando esta casa y a cada uno de los miembros de esta familia, no nos creas tan estúpidos para venir a robar esta casa sin un plan B.

Levi frunció el ceño molesto.

—Oh, pero que tragedia. El simple hecho de llamarlo plan B me suena patético. En realidad…—lo tomó del cabello y lo jaló hacia atrás— Los creo lo bastante estúpidos para su propio bien, no creas que con esas míseras palabras lograrás asustar a alguien, ni siquiera da gracia, ¿sabes? Y eso de por si es ya bastante lamentable.

—Te parecerá patético y hasta lamentable. Pero lo sabemos todo, incluso sabemos de ti Levi Ackerman y de tu familia en Rose; Tus parientes a solo unos cuantos pasos de aquí. Incluso de tus amigos y de tu novia con la que hablaste hace un momento.

Lo soltó bruscamente haciendo que el rostro del hombre choque de lleno con el suelo.

—Pero…—continuo con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa—No haremos nada por el momento. Primero queremos destruir a esta familia, esta estúpida familia—escupió con rencor— Les quitaré lo que más aman… a su único y preciado hijo. Como también ellos me quitaron a la mía y a la de muchos.

Levi lo observó, impasible. Era evidente que todo había sido obra de una dolorosa venganza y de un pasado sombrío; el asunto empezaba cada vez más a fastidiarlo y a confundirlo.

—No es muy inteligente informar acerca de sus asquerosos planes a personas que les importa una mierda o que ni siquiera preguntaron, porque ¿sabes? Les puede llegar a afectar nada o menos de lo que tú pequeño cerebro puede imaginar. Peo ahora que lo sé… ¿Qué esperas que haga?

Al ver que no estaba dispuesto a responder, continuó con voz gélida y afilada.

— ¿Crees que me quedaré con la boca cerrada o informaré acerca de tus ridículas ideas vengativas a la policía?

Silencio.

— ¿Me crees estúpido o algo por el estilo? —Preguntó— Tomando en cuenta todo el lapso que debió tomar la larga investigación de esa familia y todo el esfuerzo de llevar a cabo el plan. Sé que no son tan tontos como para soltar todo el jodido plan a cualquier persona que se les cruce, menos si se trata de la persona que los entregará a la ley. Por lo que concluyo que esto es solo una parte del llamado plan B.

Más silencio.

—Lo supuse— bufó irritado—No les seguiré el juego, idiota.

— ¿Dejarás que el joven salga lastimado?

—Escucha, es el novio de mi prima, no el mío; Ni siquiera se podría decir que lo conozco. Me trae sin cuidado lo que le pueda pasar o no. —respondió lentamente, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos las sirenas del carro de la policía.

.

.

.

_Su cuerpo dolía. Estaba seguro de que de no ser por los prominentes arbustos que amortiguaron la caída, hubiera terminado con más que solo unas cuantas magulladuras en su cuerpo. _

_Se dispuso a levantarse cuando una serie de dolorosas punzadas lo obligaron a dejarse caer otra vez en el pasto. Ni siquiera podía emitir palabra o al menos algún sonido que indicara su ubicación; eso lo asustaba. Tal vez estaba más herido de lo que pensaba. Suspiró con pesar; tendría que esperar a que su cuerpo se regenere para así poder levantarse. _

_Optó por dejar pasar los minutos e intento relajarse sobre la incómoda superficie verde. Suspirando dejó vagar sus ojos por el oscurecido cielo; un tinte entre morado y negro se mezclaban a lo largo y ancho del espacio y a su paso iban tintando las curvadas nubes —más bien las iban apagando, apagaban su puro color blanco—. Acompañando el proceso del anochecer e ignorando su propia respiración, lograba escuchar a lo lejos varios pajarillos cantando sus últimas tonadas y como reemplazo, los búhos y los grillos no tardaron en dejarse escuchar. _

_Con toda la escena desarrollándose, no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaría haciendo el escuadrón en ese instante, supuso que estarían terminando de hacer la limpieza diaria e irían a cenar normalmente como todas las noches. _

_¿Se preguntarán en donde me habré metido?_

_O ¿Ni siquiera se darán cuenta?_

_Volvió a suspirar._

_El sargento seguro le dará una buena reprimenda al notar que no terminó de limpiar todas las ventanas. Le impondrá otro castigo… ¿Le dará un castigo por el castigo?_

_Aunque tampoco es como si fuera su culpa; su equipo tridimensional estaba defectuoso y no pudo advertir la caída de semejante altura._

_Cerró los ojos. Sus heridas ya deberían estar sanando; lo sabía, pero últimamente se le había hecho más dificultoso el proceso de la regeneración, lo cansaba más de lo habitual, dejaba a su cuerpo tan desgastado y con una sensación de total pesadez, como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de plomo. _

_Aunque no se lo decía a nadie._

_Una de las razones era porque no quería ser una carga más grande de lo que era, y otra razón: Lo tomaba como un aviso de la imitación de su cuerpo y hasta qué punto podría llegar soportar…algo así como una extraña y dolorosa alarma. _

_Dejó a un lado todos los pensamientos y como no podía alzar la cabeza, se concentró en los puntos de su cuerpo que más le dolían. _

_Inhalar,_

_Exhalar…_

_Inhalar..._

— _¡Eren!_

_Se detuvo y abrió los ojos ¿Acababan de gritar su nombre? Se mantuvo alerta ante otro llamado; lo estaban buscando._

—_Estoy aquí—musitó obligando a vibrar a sus cuerdas bucales._

—_Escuché algo— ¿Petra? Se removió inquieto, provocando que algunas hojas secas bajo él crujieran— ¿Eren?... ¡Chicos! ¡Encontré a Eren! —gritó emocionada._

_Se acercó rápidamente, sosteniendo un pequeño candelabro en su mano, haciendo que todo a su alrededor se iluminara y permitiendo que su visión sea más clara de todo._

— _¡Oh, por Dios! Eren ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó al verlo más de cerca._

—_Me caí— susurró mientras sentía las manos de Petra empujándolo con cuidado hacia arriba._

—_Hasta que apareció—suspiró Erd, apareciendo por la penumbra—Por un momento creí que el sargento nos castraría a todos…Wow ¿Qué te pasó?... No me digas que te caíste desde arriba._

_Eren asintió con una mueca._

—_Iré a informar al sargento —se apresuró a decir Auruo— ¿Dónde creen que esté? _

—_Fue con su caballo a buscarlo por el bosque—murmuró Gunter, observando la heridas de Eren de las que empezaba brotar vapor caliente. —Parece que ya está sanando, aunque no nos haría ningún mal si evitas el detalle de la caída, Auruo. Sé que aprecias tu vida tanto como nosotros. _

_Volvieron a entrar al castillo y lo llevaron con cuidado hasta el laboratorio de Hanji. A pesar de que no dejaba de decirles que estaba bien y que solamente necesitaba un buen descanso; su escuadrón siguió caminado, ignorando por completo sus tan insistentes palabras._

_En cuestión de minutos ya se encontraba sentado sobre el borde de camilla blanca del desordenado laboratorio, bajo la estructuradora mirada de la científica castaña. Empezaba a ponerlo nervioso y se inquietaba cuando asentía, como si estuviera creando una de las mejores hipótesis en la historia de las hipótesis._

— _¿Puedes volver a narrar todos los hechos, Eren?_

_Eren asintió._

—_El sargento me mando a limpiar todas las ventanas del…—_

—_Espera, espera, espera—lo interrumpió Hanji mientras una enorme sonrisa se extendía por sus labios— Comienza desde el momento en el que te asignó dicho castigo ¿Por qué lo hizo?_

—_A-ah…b-bue..no…—murmuró mientras un tinte rojo se impregnaba en sus mejillas— Señorita Hanji, eso es privado._

—_No, no lo es—se acercó con ojos brillantes—Todos lo saben, porque en realidad todos lo escucharon, yo solo pido unos cuantos detalles jugosos que me ayuden en el momento de tu revisión._

—_¿T-to..Tod-dos..lo e..escuch-charon? —preguntó asustado._

_Hanji lo confirmo con un ademán efusivo._

—_Así es— lo tomó por los hombros— ¿Acaso Levi te lo mete muy violentamente? ¿Es eso? ¿O es que no existe la lubricación adecuada? Puede que Levi sea una persona pequeña pero que eso no te engañe, Eren. Ahora dime ¿Por qué te impuso esa labor como castigo?_

_Se salvó de contestar al escuchar unos golpeteos en la puerta. Supuso que Hanji iría a abrir pero ella aún seguía mirándolo cada vez con más seriedad y con un ligero atisbo de angustia. _

— _¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el castaño._

—_Tus heridas… aún no se cierran completamente. _

— _¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA HANJI!_

—_Voy enanín. No vayas a romper esta puerta también—se irguió suspirando y se dirigió a la puerta. _

—_Deberías aprender a abrir la puerta cuando se te pide amablemente—siseó el sargento mientras le lanzaba una mirada siniestra a Hanji._

—_No te estreses, Levicito. Además ¿Por qué ese humorcito del demonio? Mira— lo tomó por los hombros y lo hizo voltearse en dirección a Eren—Está perfectamente bien ¿lo ves?_

_Levi se apartó bruscamente de Hanji y se acercó al ojiverde. Eren pudo observar de sobra que estaba muy, muy molesto._

— _¡¿En que estabas pensando al utilizar un equipo defectuoso, escoria?! ¿¡Acaso tu cabeza está llena de mierda?! —musitó con veneno._

—_Levi— empezó Hanji, con una sombra de sorpresa en el rostro— Tranquilízate, Eren no sabía que su equipo tenía…-_

— _¡Cállate Hanji! ¡No te metas, no es tu jodido asunto! —Levi ni siquiera la miró, sus ojos seguían clavados en Eren— Déjanos a solas. _

—_Te dejaré a solas con Eren cuando vea que ya estas calmado, Levi—replicó con firmeza, aun así observó al castaño, inquisitiva._

_Eren le pidió con la mirada que acate con las órdenes del sargento. Hanji suspiró._

—_Bien, bien—dijo dando media vuelta. Se dirigió la puerta, no sin antes, murmurarle algo —que no alcanzó escuchar— a Levi._

_Tras la partida de Hanji, el laboratorio se convirtió en una habitación demasiado pequeña para Eren, tan pequeña e incómoda que empezaba a ahogarlo. No se sentía capaz de despegar la mirada del suelo, balanceaba suavemente las piernas que colgaban al margen de la alta camilla y apretaba los metálicos bordes fríos de esta._

_Suspiró e intento dejar a un lado la incertidumbre._

— _¿Sargento?_

—_No hables._

—_Lamento ser tan tonto—murmuró con firmeza—Como un buen soldado, debí haberme dado cuenta de los imperfectos de mi equipo. Lo siento por ser tan incompetente._

—_Cállate, Eren—susurró con los dientes apretados—Solo cállate, mierda._

—_Por eso asumo mi castigo y también asumo la ignorancia que tengo en este tipo de tema, pero trabajaré duro Sargento. Lo haré, me esforzaré todos los días para así volverme un mejor soldado que merezca su respeto y su amor; lo prometo._

_Levi se acercó y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa con brusquedad. _

—_¡Eren un idiota, Eren! ¡Un total y estúpido idiota de mierda!— exclamó y como si todas sus fuerzas se hubieran ido de repente, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del ojiverde— No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿entiendes? No vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma._

_Eren parpadeó sorprendido._

—_No sabes cómo me sentí cuando me informaron que habías desaparecido. —Se apretó más a él— No, tampoco sabes cómo me sentí cuando no te encontré en la cena, cuando no vi tu estúpida sonrisa, siempre…siempre dirigida hacía mí y tus hermosos ojos siempre siguiéndome a donde quiera que vaya... Y lo peor fue cuando Petra vino y me dijo que tu equipo había estado defectuoso y que a causa de eso te habías caído del quinto piso ¡Idiota!— lo golpeó en el pecho con fuerza, sacándole un jadeo doloroso a Eren—Y por mi culpa, Eren. Lo siento… ¡Aunque también fue tu maldita culpa, mocoso! Si no te hubieras corrido dentro de mí, no te hubiera ordenado limpiar las asquerosas ventanas…porque esas ventanas, Eren, son…son ¡Repugnantes!_

—_Sargento—Lo rodeó por la cintura con ambas manos—Está bien, no se altere —sonrió pegando a frente a la de Levi—Lo siento por desaparecer, pero ya no volverá a pasar ¿sí? Nunca lo dejaría aquí, solo. Además usted prometió llevarme al mar ¿recuerda? _

—_Sí, lo recuerdo, mocoso—subió sus brazos hacia el cuello de Eren y los dejó reposar a su alrededor—No vuelvas a asustarme así o volverás a hacer el pasivo de la relación, idiota. _

_Eren río mientras asentía. _

_No desaparecería, no hasta por fin llegar a ver el exterior libre de titanes con su sargento. Su único y adorable sargento._

_._

_._

_._

—…lo mejor sería llamar a sus padres.

—Sí, hazlo. Quiero largarme a dormir de una maldita vez.

—Pobre chico, debió haber sido un susto tremendo.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero fue un trabajo en vano. Los sentía pesados y su cabeza parecía estar a punto de explotar, se removió un poco notando la acolchada superficie bajo él; estaba en su cama, a salvo. O al menos eso esperaba. Fue entonces que sintió el frío tacto de una mano sobre su frente. No, no era nada parecido al tacto que había sentido hace _—_¿Cuánto? ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿O hasta horas?_ —_...ese tacto fue afectuoso, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que tal vez solo fue resultado de la imaginación delirante a causa del líquido adormecedor…pero se negaba a dejar escapar la sensación de esas manos sobre su espalda.

Podía jurar que hasta lo golpeó.

¿Lo golpeó?

No, eso fue una mezcla inconsciente con el sueño que tuvo hace unos cuantos segundos. Que extraño, un sueño nuevo, que al igual que el anterior, no puede recordar, solo unos pocos retazos. Como una leve punzada dolorosa en su pecho al recibir la ira del puño de una mano, la mirada inquisitiva y maniática de una mujer castaña con anteojos y por último, la sensación de felicidad, nervios, inquietud, dolor y…amor. Un profundo y doloroso amor hacia alguien con el rostro distorsionado, como si estuviera sumergido bajo el agua y no lo pudiera ver con claridad. Aun así el sentimiento persistía y lo empezaba a asustar de sobremanera.

— ¿Eren? —preguntó Mikasa mientras seguía acariciando su frente.

— ¿Mmmh? —murmuró sin la suficiente gana de abrir los ojos.

— ¿Estas bien? —su voz sonaba angustiada y no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos, con el dolor de cabeza como fiel acompañante.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Por un momento ignoró por completo los sucesos del día, pero no fue mucho después que lo recordó con amargura—Ha..había ladrones ¿Dónde están?

—Justamente ahora están llevándolos—murmuró apartando la mirada— Tranquilo Eren, ahora todo está bien.

Eren suspiró aliviado, pero su tensión volvió cuando observó las manos inquietas de su novia; no dejaba de acomodarse la pulsera de su mano derecha, lo movía de un lado a otro, lo abrochaba y desbrochaba y lo hacía girar en su propia muñeca; empezaba a ponerlo nervioso.

La tomó por la mano, deteniéndola.

— ¿Qué va mal? Hay algo que no me estas contando, Mikasa.

Mikasa se limitó morderse el labio con sus ojos ensombrecido por la preocupación.

—Eren ¿No había más? ¿No había tres ladrones aquí en la casa?

—No— negó pensativo— O al menos eso creo, los únicos que me atacaron fueron dos.

—Y solo tienen a dos atrapados en el carro de la policía, solo fueron encontrados ellos dos. Pero…al parecer había uno más, que logró escapar y no saben acerca de su paradero; los otros dos hombres tampoco dan señal de querer cooperar—dijo sonando cada vez más alterada.

—Mikasa pero…—la tomó por los hombros— ¿Por qué estas así? Dime más, ¿Porque te ves tan asustada?

Mikasa abrió la boca para contestar pero alguien apareciendo por la puerta detrás de ella, se adelantó.

—Son delincuentes inteligentes, al parecer los llevaban buscando desde hace meses— Levi se apoyó en la pared con un semblante inexpresivo—Su líder, es quien desertó. Los inútiles policías no lograron seguirle la pista y dejaron que escapara a quien sabe dónde—suspiró cerrando los ojos por un momento. Se veía cansado, pensó Eren, pero eso no le quitaba lo atractivo. Se sentó e intentó seguir el hilo de la conversación—Esta casa lleva siendo vigilada desde hace tiempo, supongo. Mantienen vigilada a tu familia y también a cada uno de tus vecinos— sintió a Mikasa tensarse a lado suyo—Tienen información de tu vida, a qué hora entras y sales de la universidad, los horarios de trabajo de tus padres y cuando la casa está sola, sin ningún vigilante que amenace con perjudicar sus planes.

— ¿Planes? ¿Te refieres a robar completamente todo el dinero y las cosas de valor de la casa? —preguntó Eren con voz queda y con una pensamiento absurdo viniendo a su mente "Lo acababa de tutear" Mierda.

—No, escucha. Volverán, de eso estoy seguro. Tienen a más de ellos escondidos por algún lugar lejos de ojos curiosos, algún lugar en donde no esperan ser encontrados y se mantienen, según ellos, a salvo.

—Pero ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —volvió a preguntar empezando a sentir las garras del miedo aferrarse a su pecho.

Levi soltó un suspiro más cansado que el anterior y clavó sus orbes color oliva en Eren—Te quieren a ti, mocoso.

.

.

.

**-Tira purpurina mientras aparece- Aasdfghjd Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bueno, compartiré mi felicidad con ustedes al decirles que solo faltan TRES SEMANAS para que lleguen las vacaciones :DD Pero no sé si solo me pasa a mí, pero los queridos profesores empiezan a alterarse y llegan al punto de la hiperactividad mientras mandan tareas. O tal vez…hacen una apuesta entre todos ellos para ver quién es el profesor más malvado mientras ríen diabólicamente (?) Ah.**

**Bueno ahora los súper, híper, mega lindos reviews *-***

_**akari . tsukiyo**__**:**_** Cuando fanfiction quiere hacer bullying lo hace TT-TT Lo hace y se siente feliz ;-; Aasdfghjhgfd Bien, me mataste con lo de "Mi virilidad entre dos Ackermans..." xD Pobre Eren vive acosado(?) Pero le gusta…le gusta 7u7 Aasdfghjjhgfd Armin *-* Es tan lindo, comparto tu amor :3 –convulsiona en el piso contigo- xD  
Muchas –pero de verdad–, muchas gracias por tus lindos reviews, a una la hacen inspirarse y sentirse exageradamente feliz :´D**

_**Baticharlie**__**:**_** Aasdfghgfds –también se emociona TuT Leviiicito de nosotros y de Eren(¿?) xD Petra está loca por su amor…¿Pero quién no desea a Levi-love? 7u7 Espero que te haya gustado la conti :33**

_**B.W. Tempesta**_**: Ay ;-; Muchisisisimas gracias. Me llena de mucha felicidad que te guste mi forma de escribir, y tu lindo… ¡hermoso review! Me hizo el día, la tarde y la noche :´33 Si puede que sea difícil, pero los reviews como estos son los que motivan a una a seguir y seguir escribiendo y mejorarse cada vez más. Enserio ¡Muchas Gracias! :** ¡Adoro los reviews largos!**

**Los amodoro mis queridísimos seres de purpurina bien brishante *u*  
Y con esto me despido… Nos vemos -les tira purpurina- **

**.**

**.**

_**EnllyUki **_**- (Por cierto esta es mi nueva firma, ah) **


	5. Capítulo 5

**Holiwis…No me maten(?) ;-;**

**Lo siento por no haber subido la conti pero… (Esto va a sonar a muy escusa ._.) tarea, exposiciones, exámenes…Estudiar en sí y de paso profesores demasiado frustrados con su vida u-u **

**No me han dado tiempo de terminar el cap, pero… ¡Aquí esta! Logré terminarlo.**

**Espero que les guste n-n**

**Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece exclusiva y únicamente a ****Hajime Isayama. Yo **** solo tome a sus personajes por un ratito, para hacerlos participes de mi imaginación insana y dañada.**

—**El descubrimiento de un misterio—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El amanecer estaba demorando, —más de lo que hubiera imaginado— en llegar. Podía lograr escuchar uno que otro pajarillo cantando fuera de su ventana y su habitación estaba sumida en un completo silencio. Era la clase de escenario cotidiano que vivía todas las mañanas de un tranquilo sábado.

De no ser por las poses tensas y rostros sombríos que mantenían las cuatro personas calladas, en cada esquina de la habitación.

Mikasa quien llevaba una chaqueta alargada color zafiro, estaba sentada a lado de Eren con actitud protectora mientras sostenía su mano con fuerza y observaba la puerta como si en cualquier momento fuera a entrar el líder de los ladrones de la noche anterior a su casa. La señora Ackerman junto a Petra estaban sentadas más al fondo, cerca del escritorio alumbrado por una pequeña lámpara; hablaban en susurros mientras veían al castaño, con notas de preocupación en sus ojos, una que otra vez las había sorprendido observándolo, y ellas simplemente le regalaban una sonrisa amigable, pero no quitaban la preocupación de sus cansadas facciones. No las culpaba, él también se sentía tan casado ero no se atrevía a cerrar los ojos, su cuerpo de por sí se mantenía alerta por voluntad propia.

Un leve destello llamó su atención, giró la cabeza en dirección a las luces color rojo y azul de las sirenas de la policía, encontrándose con la silueta de Levi. Estaba parado cerca del alfeizar de la ventana mientras mantenía el borde de la cortina hacia un lado; Eren no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de que aun siga en la casa, a pesar de que ya le permitieron salir hace un par de horas…en realidad sus cuatro acompañantes ya pudieron haber salido de su casa hace más de dos horas, pero no parecían dispuestos a hacerlo, ni habar de Mikasa quien parecía no querer soltarlo. Hasta lo acompaño al baño a menos de dos metros—el baño de su habitación tenía una tubería rota y estaba en reparación—; se quedó tras la puerta parada hasta que terminó.

Pero no se quejó, el también sentía miedo y le reconfortaba esa protección —a veces demasiado exagerada—de parte de Mikasa. Pero no iba a dejar que los demás lo vean, suficiente tenía con que les haya pedido que se quedaran "solo unos minutos más".

Miró de reojo como Levi se separaba de la ventana y se acercaba a Petra. Apartó la mirada y la clavó en el suelo; no podía controlar esa incomodidad que sentía en su pecho cada vez que veía como el pelinegro se acercaba a su novia, bueno, eran pareja y todo eso, pero simplemente no toleraba verlos tan juntos.

Suspiró con pesar sintiéndose más cansado que hace unos segundos.

—Mikasa, creo que será mejor que vayas a descansar—murmuró apretando la mano de la ojigris.

—No lo haré Eren, no estoy cansada—respondió con firmeza.

—Tal vez tu no pero tu familia parece ya querer irse—replicó mirando como Levi le susurraba algo a Petra mientras ella asentía.

—No, no quieren.

—Mikasa…

Su novia regresó a ver a su madre— Mamá, si ya están cansados pueden irse a casa, yo esperaré a que los padres de Eren vuelvan.

—No te preocupes hija. Yo no estoy cansada. Aunque…—dejó la frase inconclusa mientras miraba a Levi—Tal vez ustedes ya quieran irse. Petra ya se ve muy cansada.

Eren se mordió el labio mientras se levantaba.

—Muchas gracias por quedarse tanto tiempo aquí, pero de verdad ya me encuentro más tranquilo y mis padres no tardaran en llegar.

—Pero ¿Qué tal si el ladrón que escapó vuelve? —Eren se estremeció pero no dejó que las palabras de su novia lo afecten del todo.

—No lo creo. Si sus planes no salieron como lo esperaban, no se arriesgarían a hacer otro ataque porque deben saber que los policías estarán más atentos a sus movimientos. Dudo que lo vuelvan a intentar.

—Lo harán. —todos regresaron a ver a Levi, que tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho y su característico rostro inexpresivo—No parecían de los que se rinden rápido, ni siquiera de los que olvidan con el pasar del tiempo. Es más que seguro que lo volverán a intentar, justamente ayer hubo una grieta en sus planes, ellos debieron haber sabido que ayer tus padres se quedarían hasta la madrugada en el hospital y que la casa estaría completamente sola, a excepción de ti; eso es lo que ellos esperaban, que tu estuvieras completamente solo para llevar a cabo el plan. No se les debió haber pasado por la cabeza que precisamente ayer perderías las llaves de tu casa en el camino— ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, recordó haber estado tan sumido en sus propios sentimientos contradictorios que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba sin seguro y entró sin necesitar su llave. Que despistado de su parte— Y gracias a Mikasa, no te quedaste esperando afuera hasta que regresen.

—Dios mío, ni pensar que hubiera pasado si te quedabas hasta tan tarde solo…en el frío—la señora Ackerman se veía preocupada; retorcía en sus manos el delantal de cocina que aun llevaba desde anoche— Me alegro tanto de haber pedido a Levi que compré unos cuantos panes en la tienda del centro…—

—Está bien. No importa —la interrumpió Levi apoyándose en la silla de Petra.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Eren al ver el rostro lleno de molestia de Mikasa.

—Levi fue quien logró detener a los ladrones…antes de que te llevaran, supongo. —indicó Petra, al ver que nadie daba señales de querer contestar.

Eren se quedó estático con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Se permitió observar libremente a Levi, que también lo observaba sin inmutarse mientras el sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón escaparía por su boca por lo rápido que latía.

—Gracias…Levi—dijo sin mucha convicción. Lo había llamado por su nombre con la poca tranquilidad que logró almacenar. — ¿No saliste herido?

—No.

Fin de la corta e incómoda conversación.

—Iré a traer un poco del fresco que sobró en casa—anunció la madre de Mikasa con una sonrisa, luego se giró hacia Petra— ¿Me ayudarías a conseguir vasos suficientes? También para los policías de abajo.

Petra asintió lanzando una mirada a Levi. Ambas salieron de la habitación dejándolos otra vez en el silencio tenso de unos minutos antes. Eren dejó que sus pies vagaran por toda la habitación hasta por fin detenerse frente a la ventana, de la que ya se podía entrever los bordes azul claro del amanecer en María. Los carros de la policía aún seguían estacionados fuera, y podía observar a algunos vecinos, que no se atrevían a salir de la casa y se limitaban a asomarse por las pequeñas aberturas de las cortinas.

—Señorita Ackerman—una voz autoritaria proveniente de la puerta hizo que Eren se sobresaltara.

Giró la cabeza hacia su novia, que a su vez miraba al policía en la entrada con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Si?

—Se necesita de su presencia para realizarle unas cuantas preguntas.

— ¿No fue suficiente con las preguntas que le hicieron a Levi? — preguntó Mikasa.

—Solo será un par de minutos.

Mikasa suspiró mientras me dirigía una mirada angustiada, yo solo asentí diciéndole que las preguntas pueden ser de importancia.

—Vuelvo enseguida—dicho eso salió tras el policía, dando una rápida mirada a su primo.

Tras observar como su novia abandonaba la habitación, volvió su vista hacia el vecindario adormilado; pegó su frente en la fría ventana y miró como se llenaba de vapor cada vez que exhalaba. No tuvo que girarse para notar como Levi se acercaba a él, su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su propia mente y ya estaba más que rígido cuando la voz del pelinegro se dejó escuchar.

—Tus padres se están demorando más de lo normal.

Trago con dificultad.

—Lo sé—respondió con voz queda. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a Levi— ¿Por qué me salvó?

— ¿Te parece raro ayudar a las personas? Porque si es así déjame decirte que tienes un serio problema de conciencia.

—No lo digo por eso. Es solo que…no creí que le agradara lo suficiente para ayudarme dos veces el mismo día.

— ¿Y tú de donde sacas esas conclusiones? A ningún momento he dicho que me desagradaras— respondió en tono molesto, luego volvió a recomponer su neutralidad— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Eh? —preguntó confundido. — ¿Por qué, qué?

—Hace unos minutos me tuteabas ahora vuelves al "usted" ¿Por qué?

Y lo volvió a sentir. Una especie de cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, que lo dejaban sin aire y con una sensación tan cercana a la felicidad.

— ¿Le puedo tutear? — preguntó sintiendo como una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Ya lo hacías, mocoso.

—Pero es más divertido si usted me da permiso.

Levi soltó un bufido de fastidio pero al final asintió con un atisbo de sonrisa asomándose por sus finos labios. Eren lo vio tan cerca…de verdad era una sonrisa.

De pronto el pelinegro dejó de sonreír, se puso serio tan de repente que hizo a Eren sentirse confundido. Pero la confusión se fue al percatarse de lo cerca que estaban; la respiración ajena chocaba contra su rostro… tan cerca del él, sus ojos parecían reflejar una mezcla de los colores del amanecer, la lámpara tras él y las parpadeantes luces de la policía.

Levi de pronto soltó un suspiro suave mientras aprisionaba al castaño contra el alfeizar de la ventana, Eren experimentó múltiples hormigueos cálidos al sentir el tacto frío de la mano de Levi contra su mejilla, no se permitía apartar la mirada de los ojos refulgentes de su apresador. Su corazón golpeaba con violencia su pecho, y sus pensamientos eran discordantes y a la vez decididos….tan certeros.

Levi comenzó a reducir la distancia entre ellos mientras Eren dejaba reposar amabas manos contra su pecho cálido.

Lo sentía…sentía ese corazón tan acelerado como el suyo propio.

—Eren…—susurró Levi rozando los labios del más joven.

De repente pareció volver a si y se apartó bruscamente, como si el castaño lo hubiera empujado.

—Mierda—musitó el pelinegro mientras se pasaba las manos por su cabello. —Mierda...

Eren parpadeó un par de veces confundido. Tenía la respiración acelerada, ambas mejillas encendidas y sus brazos rígidos a cada lado de su cuerpo, miró extrañado cómo Levi caminaba por toda la habitación con gesto molesto, confundido y enojado; Su rostro llegado a la indecisión, pasando por la incredulidad para terminar en desprecio. Eso asustó a Eren.

— ¿Levi…?—intentó acercarse pero el pelinegro lo detuvo.

—No. —Se cruzó de brazos mientras le lanzaba un mirada gélida— Escucha, no sé lo que acaba de pasar…No lo entiendo una mierda. Pero olvídalo ¿bien?...Olvídalo.

Eren asintió, con la sensación de algo agrietándose en su interior. Que a pesar que dolía no le dio importancia…o al menos intentó no hacerlo.

—Lo olvidaré. Lo siento.

Levi al ver su rostro pálido, sus ojos fueron víctima de una sombra de incertidumbre. Por un momento Eren pensó que le diría algo o se acercaría, pero al escuchar la puerta de su habitación cerrarse con violencia fue cuando cayó en la cuenta que esos sentimientos que empezaban a florecer de la peor forma no serían más que dolor en su vida y eso no le parecía la idea más agradable del mundo o al menos no en la vida de un universitario.

Mientras tanto Levi, al otro lado de la puerta, estaba intentando tranquilizar cada uno de los pensamientos desequilibrados, que arriesgaban con multiplicarse y atormentarlo; aunque no lo permitiría. No dejaría que ese lado suyo salga a luz.

Se apoyó en la pared del largo y oscuro pasillo e intentó tranquilizar su mente absorbida por esos pensamientos —desquiciados y fuera de contexto—

Primeramente ¿Qué había sido eso?

Tomó como posible deducción el hecho de que ayer en la noche inhaló un poco de cloroformo…O tal vez que estaba demasiado cansado para formar ideas coherentes.

Aunque era más que consciente que eso no podía ser. Es solo que lo vio tan cerca de él, con esa sonrisa extendiendo sus cincelados labios y sus ojos refulgiendo de felicidad por el simple hecho de permitirle tratarlo con más confianza; que no pudo evitarlo, fue una sensación tan familiar… tan aterradoramente familiar.

Y lo peor vino después. No pretendía herir al mocoso, sabía perfectamente que quién se dejó llevar por impulsos de quinceañera hormonada, fue nada más que él. Aunque Eren tampoco puso mucha resistencia de su parte, por no decir que se veía más que dispuesto a besarlo. Bufó con molestia.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde escuchó unas risillas a lo largo del pasillo. Volvió la vista lentamente, topándose con las sonrisas de su tía y novia.

—Hola mi vida—Petra aceleró el paso con cuidado, manteniendo los vasos apilados en una tambaleante mini-torre—Ya llegamos.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta. —recibió un rápido beso de parte de la castaña.

— ¿Y Eren? ¿Sus padres aun no llegan?

Negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a abrir la puerta de la habitación. Eren dio un respingo al casi chocar contra el pelinegro que justamente en ese momento se le ocurría entrar, que conveniente. Se observaron por un mísero segundo, uno muy corto que el castaño interrumpió por salir corriendo en dirección a las escaleras.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó la señora Ackerman, que —como todos— veía con intriga la dirección por donde había corrido Eren— ¿Era mi imaginación o se veía pálido?

Levi sin saber muy bien la razón, se permitió seguirlo.

.

.

.

Cuando Eren llegó a la puerta de la entrada se quedó estático.

¿Qué pasó con la puerta?

Dejó la consternación para luego y salió corriendo hacia afuera. El carro de sus padres estaba estacionado en medio del césped, aplastando las coloridas flores que su madre tardó tanto en sembrar. Aunque a quién le importaban las flores cuando tres carros de policía rodeaban tu casa como si fuera una cerca protectora. Buscó con la mirada a sus padres y cuando los encontró no pudo evitar el leve temblor que recorrieron sus piernas; ambos estaban demasiado pálidos, tomando en cuenta el característico color de tez de la familia Jaeger, se notaba aún más la angustia y el miedo.

Su madre lo alcanzó a ver y corrió hacia él con los brazos extendidos.

—Mi Eren—lo rodeó con tanta fuerza que el castaño sentía que en cualquier momento sus entrañas saldrían por su boca, pero aun así le acarició los cabellos mientras sonreía…Estaban bien— Lo siento tanto, no…no debimos haberte dejado solo.

Escuchar los sollozos de su madre lo hicieron estremecer con dolor; odiaba escuchar y ver a su madre llorar… no lo toleraba, sentía miedo.

—Todo está bien mamá. Los policías lograron llegar a tiempo— _Gracias a Levi _—Y todo lo que lograron robarse, lo volvieron a recuperar. No te preocupes…—

— ¿Y qué tal si te pasaba algo? —preguntó con voz tensa—No me importan las cosas materiales, eso es lo de menos Eren, eso se puede recuperar, pero qué tal si te hacían algo a ti…N-no… sé que habríamos hecho tu padre y yo.

—Mamá, pero estoy aquí ¿ves? — extendió los brazos para poner énfasis a sus palabras. —Junto a ti y papá.

De pronto sintió un par de brazos más, sumándose al abrazo protector y cariñoso. Eren alzó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos angustiados de su padre. No tardó en rodearlo también a él y unirlo al íntimo momento entre los tres.

No supo si fue el ambiente demasiado tenso que sentía entre los pechos protectores y cálidos de sus padres o tal vez, los ojos fríos de Levi mirándolo desde la el umbral de su casa, que hizo que su corazón punzara con dolor. Cerró los ojos y volvió a hundir su cabeza en los brazos reconfortantes que lo rodeaban con fuerza.

¿Cómo se había metido en esto?

.

.

.

—¡Wow! ¿Lo vieron? Ese zombie casi logra atraparme, pero no….No se lo permitiré. —dijo Armin soltando risitas.

—Armin, no nos dejes atrás— se quejó Eren, manteniendo el control ladeado, como si con esa acción el personaje con la pistola pudiera ir más rápido— ¿A dónde crees que es más conveniente ir?

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta la situación en la que estamos—el rubio observó calculadoramente la pantalla—Deberíamos tomar la ruta del hospital abandonado, ya que si los zombies nos siguen podemos rodearlos usando la valla escondida en la parte de atrás y si logramos distraerlos un rato podríamos tomar el único auto del estacionamiento.

— ¿Pero en ese auto no estaba el doctor con esa enorme inyección llena del virus? —preguntó Jean que se encontraba apoyado al borde de la cama.

—Sí, pero nunca hemos probado matarlo apenas entramos al auto. Podría funcionar.

— ¿Entonces estas apostando nuestras vidas por una prueba que tal vez no funcione?

—Si no intentas, no ganas.

Jean lanzó una carcajada mientras le palmeaba la espalda a Eren.

—Armin tiene razón—soltó con una sonrisa cínica—Bien Armin, pongamos a prueba tu estructurado plan.

— ¡CHICOS!

Los tres lanzaron los controles al aire. Armin se levantó a apagar la televisión mientras Jean y Eren corrían por toda la habitación intentando buscar algún objeto para esconder el hecho de haber estado jugando segundos antes.

Eren terminó arreglando las cortinas color crema de su ventana, Armin recostado en la cama sosteniendo una enorme enciclopedia y Jean…bueno Jean, aun intentando aparentar normalidad, aunque no salió del todo bien.

Eren escuchó un sonido sordo a sus espaldas. Regresó a ver sobresaltado.

—¿Qué…?

Se quedó callado y con la boca abierta en un intento de soltar palabra.

Armin aún seguía recostado, con los ojos como platos y sus labios separados con sorpresa. Ahí empezaba lo gracioso de la situación; encima de él estaba Jean, con una expresión tan agradable de ver— según el castaño que empezó a reír a carcajadas—

Mientras Jean lo regresaba a ver con molestia, Mikasa decidió hacer su aparición.

—Los estoy llamando desde hace quince minutos ¿Por qué demoran tanto en baj…¿Qué hacen? — pregunto mirando fijamente al par en la cama para luego deslizar su vista a Eren que parecía estar a punto de ahogarse por las incesantes carcajadas; volvió una vez más la mirada hacia Armin y Jean.

—No preguntaré, solo bajen a comer— parpadeó un par de veces mientras abandonaba la habitación.

— ¡Ya cállate Eren! —Exclamó Jean al tiempo que se levantaba con expresión apenada— Lo siento Armin no fue mi intención caer encima de ti.

Armin simplemente sonrió mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

—Está bien, no te preocupes Jean.

Eren los observó con curiosidad, a la vez que obligaba a sus carcajadas a detenerse. No hacía mucho que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que Jean albergaba por su amigo de infancia, aunque el parecía no notarlo. O al menos eso pensaba, pero tratándose de Armin que desde muy pequeño había sido una persona meticulosa y muy observadora, podía concluir que solo aparentaba desentendimiento a los sentimientos de Jean.

Ni en mismo sabía el porqué.

—Será mejor que bajemos a comer si no queremos hacer enojar a mi mamá y a Mikasa.

Armin se agachó a recoger la enciclopedia que al parecer terminó cayendo al suelo, luego salió directo a las escaleras seguido por Jean. Eren comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando sintió una especie de hormigueo en su nuca que lo hizo tensarse automáticamente y girar la cabeza lentamente hacia la ventana; solo para encontrarse con el rostro inmutable de Levi, observándolo desde su habitación…Observándolo a él.

Inhalo con fuerza.

—Levi—dejó salir el nombre en un suspiro inaudible.

_Olvídalo ¿bien?...Olvídalo._

Tragó con fuerza mientras apartaba la mirada y cerraba la puerta tras salir de la habitación.

Lo olvidaría…se lo prometía.

* * *

A pesar de que cada una de los platillos que preparaba su madre tenía siempre el sabor característico de una buen cocinera, esta vez no le apeteció mucho comer. Sentía una especie de vacío en la base del estómago y no…No era debido al hambre.

Tenía que ver con la ansiedad y la suficiente dosis de preocupación consumiendo su cuerpo. También estaba el problema de insomnio que lo oprimía a todas horas, ni hablar de la noche anterior; pasó toda la noche del sábado dando vueltas en la cama, levantándose y volviendo a recostarse, bajando una y otra vez las escaleras de la casa. No sabía cómo matar el tiempo hasta que por fin amaneciera, pero una idea se le vino a la mente y optó por hacerlo antes que los recuerdos se le esfumaran.

Prendió la pequeña lámpara de su escritorio y sacó la pequeña libreta de sueños de su escondite; la cómoda a lado de su cama desordenada.

Volvió a acomodarse entre las sábanas blancas. Se apoyó contra el espaldar y cruzó ambas piernas, usándolas como encimera para la libretita. Para cuando escribió la fecha de ese día, los pocos retazos de lo que recordaba del sueño se congregaron a lo largo de su mente.

Cuando terminó de escribir levantó la cabeza y dio una rápida y última revisión a cada una de las oraciones, palabras y frases que se le presentaban en forma de letras curvadas y concisas.

"Una especie de castillo con grandes ventanales"

"Heridas abiertas, dolor, tierra sólida"

"Tres hombres y una mujer que parecían estar usando alguna clase de uniforme"

"Palabras no tan claras: ¿…_lo mete muy violentamente?"_

¿Meter? Hubiera deseado saber a qué se refería esa voz desconocida en su cabeza, pero era esfuerzo en vano intentar recordar más de la oración.

"Castigo"

"Hombre de baja estatura con cabello negro, de pésimo carácter"

Otra vez lo volvió a ver…a ese hombre sin rostro y nombre.

"Mujer de estatura mediana, castaña y con anteojos"

Podría jurar que se trataba de la mujer posando en la foto que vio el viernes en la habitación de Levi —a pesar de que esa idea no tenía absolutamente nada de lógica—, dejó a su mente buscar más características semejantes de la mujer… ahora que ponía más atención y parecía estar más consciente, estaba seguro de que la vio en alguna otra parte, no sabía con exactitud en donde, pero lo podía pensar con certeza.

La había visto.

—Han-Hanji… ¡Hanji! —escribió con rapidez el nombre al borde de la hoja.

Recordó la vez que la había visto en la universidad. Fue un encuentro un poco extraño, la mujer parecía estar buscando a alguien pero el no pudo darle alguna pista o siquiera su ayuda, ella se rehusó a tomar la oferta. Suspiró mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás por las patas de la silla ¿Por qué soñaba con una mujer que apenas conocía?... Aunque podía tomarlo como un logro haber distinguir al menos un rostro de entre toda la aglomeración de personas difusas de sus sueños.

—Tal vez…debería preguntar a Levi sobre esa mujer.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. No, no podía hacerlo, el pelinegro fue muy claro en que debía olvidar ese extraño incidente, pero aun así… ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué asintiera, sonriera y siguiera como si nada hubiera pasado?

Si, eso quería.

Pero el simplemente no podía hacerlo. A pesar de la opresión que últimamente empezaba a acrecentarse dentro de su pecho, nunca se permitiría olvidar.

Estuvieron tan cerca. Aun percibía el frescor de la respiración de Levi tan cerca de sus labios…llegándolos a rozar con tanta lentitud; los brazos que lo aprisionaban contra la ventana, emanaban suficiente calidez, que se sintió rodeado de capas desbordantes de seguridad y a la vez tanta incertidumbre; y su cuerpo…Su cuerpo se sentía tan ligero que amenazaba con desmoronarse en cualquier momento entre los brazos acogedores de Levi.

Pero su cuerpo fue demasiado engañoso que terminó actuando por impulsos rápidos y certeros. Fue cuando Levi pareció darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer y se apartó con tanta violencia…y luego… luego se lo había dicho. Que lo olvidara.

Se asomó por entre una pequeña abertura de la cortina, que ofrecía una visión limitada de la habitación en penumbra del pelinegro. Aun no entendía del todo lo que empezaba a sentir por ese hombre, y mientras no lo comprendiera del todo haría lo posible por guardar distancia… una larga y tortuosa distancia.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente le costó demasiado levantarse. Tenía que madrugar para ir a la universidad y no se sentía de los mejores ánimos para ir, estaba empezando a considerar la idea de inventar algún tipo de escusa a sus padres o aparentar ir y luego esconderse en alguna tienda cercana hasta que sus padres fueran a trabajar.

Seguro todo saldría bien, si no fuera por Mikasa…

El incesante timbre de la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se levantó con la frecuente pereza y después de estirar sus manos y piernas aun adormilados y aturdidos, salió de la habitación.

—Mikasa, no deberías timbrar tantas veces, con una es suficien…— tras terminar de abrir la puerta se interrumpió mientras sofocaba un jadeo sorprendido al ver a la persona parada frente a él. — ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Un "hola" no hace mal a nadie, mocoso. Demuestra respeto—dijo Levi cruzándose de brazos— ¿Otra vez de "usted"?

—Dijo que lo olvidara ¿recuerda? —respondió frunciendo el entrecejo—Así que eso estoy haciendo… ¿Ahora me dirá que hace aquí?

El pelinegro se limitó a observarlo de forma extraña, haciendo sentir incómodo a Eren.

—Mikasa está esperando en el carro—soltó mirándolo, inexpresivo—Así que mejor apresúrate y ve a cambiarte que no estaré esperado toda la mañana.

— ¿Ah? Pero…—musitó confundido cuando advirtió un par de llaves en la mano de Levi— ¿Usted nos va a llevar a la universidad?

—Si, a pesar de lo infantil que suena eso, si—espetó con impaciencia— Como sea ¿Vas a seguir ahí parado como un idiota? Porque si es así prefiero hacer cosas de más importancia como relajarme por una mísera hora en lo que se supone que es mi descanso del trabajo.

Al ver la expresión sombría del hombre, no se lo pensó dos veces. Corrió escaleras arriba y empezó a buscar ropa decente mientras intentaba ignorar las vocecitas inquietas de su cabeza que no paraban de murmurar "Mantente distanciado, mierda".

No podía. No podía hacerlo…

Apretó con fuerza la manija de la puerta mientras la cerraba tras él. Todo lo que se había propuesto a hacer acerca de la situación un tanto extraña con Levi, se había ido a quien sabe dónde, junto con toda la determinación de alejarse. Suspiró al tiempo que activaba rápidamente la alarma de la nueva puerta de entrada.

Sus padres optaron por asegurar doblemente la seguridad de su casa. Pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que llegaran a pedir favores a la familia Ackerman como la protección de su único hijo.

Cuando sus padres hablaron acerca de su seguridad se imaginó algún tipo de guardaespaldas fortachones o a los mismos policías haciendo guardia a su alrededor. Pero se equivocó.

Aunque ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, la familia Ackerman en sí, era una familia bastante aterradora. El padre fallecido de Mikasa había sido un policía los suficientemente temido por los delincuentes, tenía fama por sus características formas de atrapar a ladrones en el acto. Luego estaba su madre, que a pesar de tener la apariencia de una mujer amigable y carismática, en una época —según sus propios padres y Mikasa—había pertenecido a un grupo de delincuentes juveniles, pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo. Luego estaban sus tíos —los padres de Levi—, no tenía mucha información, solo lo poco que había salido a flote en una que otra conversación con su novia. Al parecer la madre de Levi trabaja en una compañía de vigilancia tanto interna como externa, es un trabajo peligroso tomando en cuenta que también vigilan al estado de Sina; eso los hace automáticamente enemigos imponentes. Su padre es otra historia —de la cual sabe muy poco— Líder de la fuerza militar, no sabía más aparte de eso.

Y bueno, luego estaba los Ackerman más jóvenes de la familia.

Mikasa cuando se trataba de enterrar miedo en alguien que se interponía en su camino o planes, era una de las mejores. A pesar de ser mujer, tenía un agilidad sorprendente, y una fuerza arrebatadora; nadie se atrevía a discutir con ella. Y claro, estaba su aterradora sobreprotección.

Y Levi…no sabía mucho de él por no decir nada. Pero por lo que escuchó, logró derribar en cuestión de minutos al par de ladrones que entraron a la casa el viernes en la noche. Eso de por sí ya era un tanto aterrador.

Si, la familia de su novia era absolutamente aterradora.

Corrió hacia el auto de apariencia elegante —y que parecía haber costado una fortuna— y subió en la parte de atrás en una rápido movimiento.

—Eren ¿Qué tal dormiste? —Preguntó Mikasa ni bien se acomodó en el asiento— ¿Ya no tuviste esas horribles pesadillas?

—Ah, no. Ya no Mikasa—respondió al tiempo que lanzaba una rápida hojeada al espejo retrovisor, por donde se reflejaba los ojos de Levi—No los podría llamar pesadillas exactamente.

Eren vio la frialdad de Levi rezumando de sus orbes oliva ¿Lo volvería a ver como la vez en la que estuvieron tan cerca? Lo dudaba y eso lo hacía sentir decaído. Dolía.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya se pudo vislumbrar el enorme la bandera de la universidad y su amplia entrada con las letras "Gran Universidad María" plasmadas con orgullo sobre el mármol color gris. Habían llegado más temprano de lo común, con más de diez minutos de diferencia. Aunque con toda razón; Levi manejaba con la paciencia de un avión aterrizando, no esperaba, lo hacía de forma rápida, concisa, sin vacilaciones y si alguien llegaba a estorbar su recorrido certero, con unas cuantas miradas lo suficientemente gélidas lograba pasar y continuar.

Pero a pesar de manejar de esa forma, Eren se sentía seguro, temía más por las personas que se atravesaban cuando el semáforo estaba en verde —es cuando Levi aprovechaba para pasar a todos los carros—, pero nunca aceleraba demasiado para el hecho de no poder controlar los frenos. Tenía una sorprendente habilidad al volante, aunque no parecía disfrutar estar encerrado en el sofocante vehículo. Se dio cuenta desde el principio; mantenía la mitad de su brazo fuera de la ventanilla y movía sus dedos junto a la brisa que lograba entrar —como si solo con es vientito se sintiera tranquilo— y despeinaba su cabello azabache…

Podía llegar a manejar con un solo brazo. Asombroso.

—Los dejo aquí. Así pueden caminar hasta cada una de sus clases, así, a ver si hacen en su vida algo de ejercicio y no solo pasan haciendo cosas de escasa productividad — soltó al tiempo que se estacionaba en la esquina del enorme campus.

—Gracias Levi—Mikasa salió rápidamente jalando a Eren detrás de ella— Vamos Eren, nos atrasaremos.

Eren quiso replicar que faltaban diez minutos, pero prefirió quedarse callado y salir sin objeciones.

—Gracias—murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

No se atrevió a mirarlo pero podía sentir perfectamente los ojos del pelinegro clavados en él.

— ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a agradecer de la forma educada?

— ¿Eh? —despegó la vista del suelo—Claro que me enseñaron.

— ¿Entonces?

No sabía a qué se refería exactamente y eso lo hizo sentirse atrapado y nervioso.

— ¡Gracias!

—Cuando quieres dar las gracias a una persona tienes que mirarla a los ojos, mocoso. ¿O acaso estabas agradeciendo al suelo?

Eren negó con la cabeza. Se sentía apenas un crío siendo severamente reprendido por la falta de valores.

—Muchas gracias por traernos—volvió a repetir apoyando ambas manos en el borde de la ventanilla—Gracias ¿bien?

—Tsk…Como sea— musitó con fastidio, fue cuando Eren cayó en la cuenta de lo cerca que volvían a estar.

No dejaría que sus sentidos lo vuelvan a hacer caer a la deriva de dichos impulsos incomprensibles.

—Lo siento—se alejó con rapidez y dio media vuelta en dirección al interior de la universidad.

No se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, no podía… No podría permitirse observarlo.

Esos ojos fríos lo volverían a atrapar.

Entonces se escuchó el motor encendiéndose y como las llantas chirriaron con impaciencia cuando Levi abandonó la avenida en la que segundos antes estaba estacionado.

Siguió caminando, en dirección al auditorio mientras mantenía sus hombros rígidos y apretaba con poca delicadeza la pretina de su mochila, observaba lo solitario que parecía estar el lugar.

—Mikasa… ¿En dónde está Mikasa?

Miró extrañado a su alrededor ¿En qué momento desapareció? ¿Porque no se dio cuenta el instante en el que se alejó?

Ah, si.

_Levi_

Suspiró con pesar a la vez que divisaba el enorme auditorio alzándose frente a él. Seguro estaría allí, junto a los demás chicos del teatro.

Entró y lo primero que divisó fue a Armin sentado al borde del escenario hojeando una carpeta de color amarillo, llena de hojas y lo que parecían ser hileras de sobres.

Se acercó con la curiosidad acrecentándose en su interior.

—Hola Armin.

El aludido levantó la cabeza con gesto aturdido al ser interrumpido en sus observaciones.

— ¡Eren! — Exclamó con una sonrisa. Dejó la carpeta sobre el suelo y se levantó — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, como siempre—respondió mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa pero Armin pareció percibir que algo andaba mal por el semblante decaído que mantenía el castaño.

—No estás bien ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y dónde está Mikasa? —preguntó con extrañeza.

—No lo sé. No la encuentro, creí que estaría aquí, pero por lo que veo no es así.

—Bueno…—suspiró volviendo a sentarse—Ven Eren, siéntate.

El castaño se dejó caer sobre el suelo de madera pulida, con resignación, al saber perfectamente que Armin no dejaría de interrogarlo hasta sacar la verdad tras su humor.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Qué?

—Eren… Está bien, puedes contarme—le ofreció una sonrisa alentadora— ¿O es que no confías en mí?

—Sabes que lo hago Armin, es solo que…Ni si quiera yo puedo comprender lo que pasa.

— ¿Es acerca del asalto?

Eren negó con la cabeza.

—No es tan grave, supongo. Es más bien…—Eren buscó la manera de soltar las palabras sin que suene tan ilógico e irracional— Antes, debes prometerme que no se los dirás nadie, mucho menos a Mikasa.

El rubio se limitó a asentir con una sombra de sorpresa palpable en sus ojos.

—Creo…creo que me gusta alguien, Armin—murmuró mirando detenidamente a su amigo. —Y lo peor de todo es que es un hombre.

—Eso no es tan malo. Digo, al final tu no decides de quién enamorarte o cuando hacerlo.

—No estoy enamorado—replicó rápidamente, luego lo observó extrañado—…espera, Armin tú hablas como si lo estuvieras… Ya sabes, enamorado.

Armin abrió los ojos como platos y dirigió su mirada hacia las hojas en sus manos. Eren supo que lo había dejado sin palabras, un logro cuando se trataba de su perspicaz amigo.

— Armin, no está mal. Es más, me encantaría saber de quién se trata…

—Es el primo de Mikasa ¿verdad? —Indicó volviendo a levantar la mirada—La persona que te gusta es él… ¿Levi?

Eren boqueó un par de veces, en estado de shock. Una vez más lo tomó con la guardia baja, no le parecía justo; Pero ese era Armin, la persona más observadora e intuitiva del mundo, con sus sentido siempre alertas y su deseo inmensurable por descubrir más.

— ¿C-como lo… supiste? —susurró al salir de su estupor.

Armin soltó una risita divertida—Eren, eres la persona más transparente que conozco. Aunque tengo que admitir que tuve que ser más que observador para descubrirlo.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde el sábado por la tarde, cuando fuimos a cenar a tu casa junto con Mikasa y Jean. —Indicó, pensativo— Estabas muy enfrascado en tus pensamientos y me pregunté si era debido al asalto del viernes; era la respuesta más lógica que se me ocurrió… pero fue cuando me di cuenta de que no despegabas la mirada de la ventana, fue muy raro. Pero no solo era tu ventana… tenías tus ojos puestos en la habitación de al frente….la habitación del primo de Mikasa— hizo una pausa, balanceando sus piernas por el borde del escenario—Aun así lo que despejó todas mis dudas y unió cada una de mis sospechas fue tu mirada. No era cualquier mirada, tenía ese tipo de luz propia, parecían iluminarse y emanar un anhelo indescriptible… Eren, jamás te había visto así.

Eren no se atrevió a contradecir a Armin; era demasiado observador… y el, demasiado transparente.

Observo a Armin con una súplica escrita en sus ojos, que pareció entender claramente.

—No se lo diré a nadie, tranquilo Eren.

—Gracias Armin, sé que no lo harás—hizo una pausa a la vez que retorcía la manga de su camisa—… ¿Qué…Que crees que deba hacer?

—Eren… ¿Al menos sabes la edad que tiene el primo de Mikasa?

—No lo sé. Parecer tener unos veintitrés años—respondió dudoso.

—Casi y te dobla la edad.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

—Mikasa me lo dijo.

— ¿Y porque te lo dijo a ti y no a mí?

—No lo sé Eren. Tú sabes que cuando Mikasa está lo suficientemente molesta, suelta todo tipo de información tanto útil como incoherente.

En esa parte Armin tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba la molestia en su pecho al saber que su amigo sabía la edad de Levi antes que el mismo. Suspiró pensativo y centró su mirada en sus manos inquietas, que no dejaban de jugar con el borde de su camisa. Debería decirle…Armin prometió no decir nada a absolutamente nadie.

Confiaba en él.

Confiaba en su buen juicio.

—Armin, sucedió algo…el sábado en la mañana.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Armin preguntó con curiosidad.

—Fue un instante, pero sentí algo…algo muy raro. Fue con Levi. —Inhaló con fuerza y continuó—Estuvimos tan cerca, Armin…tan cerca el uno del otro, que por un momento pensé que terminaría besándome, pero entonces fue cuando mi cuerpo actúo con tanta rapidez, que ni siquiera mi cerebro lo pudo procesar. Quería… no. Lo necesitaba Armin, necesitaba unir mis labios con los de él, pero fue cuando pareció darse cuenta de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer y tuve la grandiosa recompensa de verlo sobresaltado, luego confundido y al final tan enfadado que creí que me asesinaría con sus ojos—sonrió ligeramente pero volvió a recomponer su seriedad—Luego me pid… Me ordenó que lo olvidara. Todo. Y así lo hice…o al menos lo estoy intentando.

Exhaló un largo suspiro. Listo, lo había dicho, y a pesar de todo se sentía algo así como liberado. Contarle esos sentimientos confusos que atrofiaban cada uno de sus pensamientos lo hizo sentirse bien, porque sabía que su amigo era de una mentalidad amplia, siempre dispuesto a escuchar y al final dar su opinión. En su mayoría opiniones sabias y juiciosas.

Armin lo miraba con una especie de pensativa curiosidad, parecía estar buscando una buena respuesta a lo que acababa de soltar Eren.

—Eren, me estás diciendo que el primo de Mikasa te gusta. No lo creas, no creas que te gusta. El creer y saber son cosas distintas, te gusta y no puedes hacer nada al respecto —indicó mientras asentía.

Lo había dicho. Simplemente soltó esas palabras con tanta facilidad que por un momento Eren pensó que solo era una broma de mal gusto, pero Armin no es de ese tipo de personas que sueltan bromas porque si y mucho menos con tanta seriedad.

Abrió la boca un par de veces sin saber que decir o siquiera sintiéndose capaz de contradecirle. Tan solo se mordió el labio indeciso y con una sensación de angustia oprimiéndole. No podía aflorara ese tipo de sentimientos por alguien como él. Más bien, no podía aflorar sentimientos por nadie. Ya tenía novia y una lo suficientemente aterradora para asustar hasta el equipo de futbol con una rápida mirada amenazadora.

—Puede ser—murmuró a la vez que escuchaba como la enorme puerta del auditorio se abría de golpe.

— ¡Eren! Aquí estas.

Tanto Armin como Eren se sobresaltaron al escuchar a Mikasa. Compartieron una mirada fugaz antes de levantarse con rapidez y observar como la pelinegra se precipitaba con los brazos abiertos al castaño.

—Me asustaste Eren. Te dije que esperaras en la entrada—dijo Mikasa.

— ¿Ah? Lo siento… no te escuche—se disculpó separándose de sus brazos protectores. — ¿A dónde fuiste?

—El director. Me llamó para hacer unos cuantos cambios en la obra de Armin—sonrió al ver nuestras expresiones sorprendidas—No es nada malo, solo un cambio en la fecha. Se aplazaron dos meses más.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, no me lo quisieron a decir a pesar de que insistí. Pero…— hizo una pausa y nos observó con seriedad—Creo que es por algo bastante grave.

De repente clavó su mirada en Eren.

—No fuiste el único atacado el viernes en la noche. Hubieron dos personas más, y parece que cada uno de los asaltos tuvieron éxito, menos el tuyo, Eren.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿A…a q-quien más asaltaron? —preguntó con temor, sintiéndose a cada segundo parte de un juego peligroso y sombrío construido por personas que al parecer le tienen un rencor agudo a su familia.

—A Ymir y no estoy muy segura pero parece que también a Bertholdt.

—Pero Ymir es fuerte, podría haberse defendido por sí sola, al igual que Bert teniendo en cuanta la altura que tiene—dijo Armin frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo mismo pensé. Algo en estos tres asaltos no cuadra, los movimientos fueron casi similares, casi. Si no hubiera sido por Levi, Eren estuviera encerrado en algún lugar frío junto a los otros manos de esos asquerosos ladrones—murmuró la pelinegra tomando la mano del castaño con fuerza.

El tacto de Mikasa no lo ayudó.

No podía ser. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y trago duro sintiendo ese tan típico y horrible nudo en la garganta. Habían secuestrado a dos de sus compañeros, supuso que con el mismo propósito por el que lo fueron a buscar a él. Y ahora

¿Es que acaso ya no los volvería a ver jamás? ¿Qué les estaban haciendo en ese mismo instante?

Mierda.

—Como sea. Deberíamos ir a nuestra clase, se suspenderán los repasos y si seguimos aquí parados se darán cuenta y seguro nos llamaran la atención—Mikasa los arrastró a ambos hacia la puerta—Los veré en la hora del receso y Eren…—el castaño alzó su vista y observó como Mikasa lo veía con incertidumbre y angustia mezclados—…ten cuidado.

.

.

.

Como siempre en la clase del profesor Auruo se limitaban a conversar en murmullos bajitos, lanzarse grandes bolas de papel cuando el hombre dando la clase estaba de espaldas y mandarse mensajitos por el celular. Como si todo estuviera a la mar de bien y nada había cambiado en la vida de sus compañeros, todo tan cotidiano y normal, a excepción de los tres puestos vacíos que simplemente ocupa un aire adusto y preocupante.

Ymir, Bertholdt y… Annie.

¿Por qué faltaría Annie? No era una persona que simplemente faltaba por la desvelada de una larga noche de fiesta o porque no le dio la gana de ir, ni siquiera un catarro que amenazaba con sacarle los ojos de la cara, la detenía. Entonces ¿Por qué?

¿Le pasaría algo?

—Joven Jaeger.

— ¡Presente! —exclamó desorientado.

Toda la clase explotó en risas estridentes. Eren pestañeó un par de veces y se levantó al ver que quien lo llamaba era el director, que lo miraba con su siempre rostro inexpresivo y sus facciones solidificadas, aunque por primera vez, sus ojos lo observaban con una extraña especie de aflicción, con algo así como ¿pena?

— ¿Acaso estás sordo, Jaeger? El director te pidió que vayas con él—soltó el profesor con impaciencia.

—Ah, si—comenzó a caminar pero fue interrumpido por la voz seca del director, pidiéndole que salga con todas sus pertenencias a la mano.

Hizo lo que se le pidió y con una presión angustiosa y amarga ubicándose en su pecho, salió tras su superior, notando cada una de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros clavados en su nuca. Apretó la pretina de su mochila y apresuró su paso hacia el despacho elegante del director.

Tenía un mal presentimiento y uno muy malo. No quería pensar de esa forma, prefería mil veces saber que lo llevaban por haber causado algún conflicto con uno o varios de sus compañeros y que lo reprendieran por tales actitudes. Pero ahora…

Lo acababan de sacar de clase sin saber una razón lo suficientemente válida en su mente inquieta.

Cada una de sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando el director se sentó en uno de los sofás que ordenaban el amplio despacho y se limitó palmear un espacio vacío a su lado.

Dando largas zancadas se sentó y dejó su mochila a un lado. No se atrevió a despegar la vista del suelo.

—Escucha Eren, sé que eres ya todo un adulto razonable y por esa misma razón sé que escucharás atentamente lo que te voy a decir, pero por favor, hagas lo que hagas no entres en alguna especie de pánico o histeria—hizo un pausa pero continuó unos segundos después—No, no. Tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo porque esto es un asunto fuera de contexto y sé que lo más probable es que reacciones de acuerdo al apego con tu familia.

— ¿Qu-que…es d-director? —No estaba listo, no quería escucharlo.

_Tenía miedo y lo admitía._

—Solo dígalo.

_Un miedo afilado como la punta de un cuchillo, que empezaba a cortarlo lentamente…_

—Tu padre me llamó hace unos minutos—comenzó el hombre sentado a lado suyo, con voz apagada.

_Tan lento que provocaba que sintiera hasta el más mínimo detalle de su filo…_

—Dijo que estaba de camino hacia aquí y que te digiera que estuvieras listo. Eren…

_Lo mataba…_

—Eren, es…es tu madre, al parecer desapareció junto con otros padres de varios estudiantes de esta misma universidad y también de universidades vecinas.

_No…_

—Tu madre fue secuestrada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito xD **

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer n-n Y espero poder actualizar pronto….Estoy a una semana de terminar y asdfghjfd Ya viene lo más duro ;-;**

**Ahora si voy con los hermosos reviews *u***

* * *

**akari . tsukiyo****: Por el mismísimo ángel xD Si leo el manga, y el último ¡Dios! Me mató, también odie a Isamaya porque nos dejó con la intriga de si murió o no y asdfghj ;- ; ¡No! TT-TT Y Levi estuvo tan… tan ¡LEVI! Lo amo *-* Los Ackerman al ataque, ah. Protegerán a Eren de las maldades insanas (*-*)9 Amo tus reviews siempre son tan lindamente tuyos *u* Y amo que ames a Armin sdfghjkdsd Espero zafarme rápido de los últimos exámenes y por fin estar libre. No mueras….no aún (?) :33 Espero que te haya gustado la conti.**

******S . K Allen-chan**: Awww me alegra tanto que te haya gustado *u* Aasdfghjkdds Se va a quedar Riren, quería meter en el pasado un poquis de Ereri, pero en sí lo haré Riren. Tendrás a tu Erencito gimoteando y siendo sometido por Levi(?) Amo este tipo de reviews. LOS AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN, y el tuyo me ayudó tanto asdfghjkd Saber la opinión de como escribo **—Se pone sentimental—Gracias por tu hermosísimo review y espero que también te haya gustado este cap. Besos :**  
**

* * *

**Bueno mis queridísimos seres de pupurina nos leemos pronto :* Muchos mangos para ustedes xD**

**.**

**.**

_**Enlly**_


End file.
